


Deal With The Devil

by rachelarcher



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Take Two, Beth Lives, Bitch Lori, Blake remembers, Can Carol save Sophia?, Daryl is the second hand man, Ed? Who the ef is Ed?, Everyone at the farm, F/F, F/M, Hershel Lives, If ya died the first time around, M/M, Merle Lives, Merle is a good guy deep down, Morgan is gonna do his best to save Duane, No one needs a bomb that turns air to fire?, Noah lives, Rick is a badass 24/7, Rick is the boss, Skip the CDC, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelarcher/pseuds/rachelarcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was not until they stopped in a small town outside of DC that she realized something was wrong. Both Heath and Tara seemed to feel it too, the air was too tense, the whole world it seemed was too bright. Before she could comment on it, a singular buzzing started, a low vibration that Lucifer couldn’t seem to ground out, both Heath and Tara were on their knees plugging their ears, then it grew louder as she took steps back towards her teammates, it seemed like the air was heating up, everything was much too loud and much too bright. She fought the loud humming in her eardrums, covering her ears, she looked at the ground only to see blood pouring from Heath and Tara’s eyes, noses, mouths, and ears.</p><p>Sticky trickles down her front let her know she was bleeding too, she growled low and feral afraid of what was happening, her legs just seem to give out, her whole body dropped in an instant, she withered for a moment, looking up at the sky which seemed to be completely alive with fire, then nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of those ideas that just sort of bounced around in my head, until I could not stop myself from writing it out finally. Wish me luck, my loves, I am going to work on the Sync's tonight. <3

Both Carol and Maggie found themselves bound, tied looking across from each other. Nothing about this situation was good. They had been taken while keeping an eye on the going ons of a compound that Rick and the others were attacking in their hunt for Negan. Both were starting to grow worried. They had roughly thirty minutes before the others would arrive, others of the` group that had taken them. The Paula woman kept talking about everything they could do to them. Time seemed to tick by, slower than ever before. Carol had already counted off twenty minutes in her head. 

Both women jumped when the door flew open, Paula sprawled out on her back, someone a black leather clad fury hovering over her, gun barrel pointed at her head. “Told you, bitch, it all comes back to haunt you.” The form said, voice unmistakably female, as she impaled Paula with a knife from her hip. She looked up, and saw both Maggie and Carol.

To them both she looked like Jesus, their newest ally, when he was on the road. Black cargos, tucked into boots, and a leather trench. A sock hat just as black, and a scarf or something pulled up around her mouth and nose. She stood, frightened herself, and looked at them both. “Only one left, the one called ‘Chelle.” Then she was on Maggie, cutting her binds, and handing her a gun. “You can thank Jesus.” She breathed, then was gone.

Maggie was up and moving, undoing Carol’s binds. “Do you think she knows Jesus?”

“Probably.” Carol mumbled, then started working on the duct tape around her legs. Once she was free she looked at Maggie, “Gun?”

They heard a scuffle ahead, and found the leather clad female in the center of a pile of walkers, killing them with precision, and forcing them back as needed. Carol and Maggie joined her, when they surveyed the area, a shot rang out, piercing the strange girl in the shoulder, she yelped but whirled around, Maggie had already taken off after the woman called Chelle. 

By the time Carol reached the three, the leather woman had Chelle on the ground, slamming her head into the concrete over and over again. Maggie was crying on the floor, holding her midsection. “Got cut.” Maggie whimpered. 

“Shit.” Carol breathed, pulling Maggie’s shirt up. “It’s not too bad, not too deep either. Should be fine.” She stood, pulling Maggie up.

The leather clad woman was dancing foot to foot not far from them. “Should be here, soon.” She was almost sing songy. Either Maggie or Carol knew what to expect when she pulled the bandana from her face. 

First, she looked a lot like Jesus, slender and toned. Similar shimmering eyes. But it looked as if the Joker had made her a member of his club, both corners of her mouth had been cut, and drug up almost to her ears. It created the impression she was smiling constantly. “Name is Isabella Rovia, my friends call me Lucifer.” She joked, bowing. “Jesus is my big brother, know ya both know him.”

Then she was off, leading them back through the kill floor and towards the docks. She rounded a corner, her bandana back up, and was met but an over excited Jesus. “LUCI!” He cradled her, jerking her off the ground and swinging her around, she laughed in his arms.

“Missed you too!” She hugged him tight.

Daryl Dixon surged forward, to check Carol over. “Are you a’ight?”

“No.” She breathed, whimpering.

“C’mere.” He pulled her into a hug.

“They're all dead. Everyone who took us.” Maggie told them.

“And the group they were going to use to ambush you, Rick. They are dead too.” The small form said, looking around Jesus. “Got grazed.” She shoved her hovering brother away, almost irritated.

Maggie and Glenn were huddled together, talking amongst themselves quietly. Rick killed Primo before either Jesus or Lucifer could tell him that Primo was not Negan. “He just lied to you.” The little girl said, pulling her bandana down again. “I know what Negan looks like, he did this to me. However, if you catch a savior, all of them will straight up say they are Negan, he has them brain washed.” 

Rick turned his attention to the female. “Who are you?”

“Isabella Rovia, Paul’s younger sister. His friends call him Jesus, my friends call me Lucifer.” She stood proud not ashamed of her marked face, and almost daring Rick to say anything to her.

He still caught her off guard, catching her face, and dragging her closer to look at the identical scars in the light. They were puckered and raised, looking angry. “How long ago did this happen.”

“Almost a year, right Jesus?”

“Yeah, Luci, about a year. She was one of the ones he took from Hilltop. She has a radio that I keep in contact with her on, but most people are afraid of her scars, so she won’t come back to Hilltop.” Jesus looked at Lucifer. “She doesn’t like to scare the children.”

Rick still had her face cradled in his hands. “You killed to free my people without knowing them?”

She nodded, Daryl stepped up next to Rick. “How many walkers you kill?”

“Any I needed to.” She mumbled, her eyes searching.

“How many people?” 

“Erm, I am in the double digits to be honest…”

“Why?” Glenn asked.

“Why did I kill them? To stay alive, or the nine today was to protect what is mine.” She motioned towards Jesus. “He cares for you, therefore I care for you.”

“You come back to Alexandria with us.” Rick said it like an order. He released her face, and looked down at her. “Daryl can get you squared away.”

It was a short walk back to the compound, they piled into the RV they had secured, and headed back towards Alexandria. They sat in mostly silence. Just like with Jesus there were many questions they wanted to ask of Lucifer, instead, she had Maggie lay flat on the floor and set about cleaning her wound and patching her up. Glenn watched, with rapt interest. “Strange time to procreate.” The little assassin said. 

Michonne chuckled. “How old are you?”

She looked at Jesus, removing her beanie and tossing her hair up into a bun, it was long and straight and brown like his falling well down her back. “We think she is about 22, and I am around 27, we are five years apart, and she was about to graduate college when the turn started.”

Jesus was removing his gloves. “When they came to Hilltop and killed the teenager Negan ordered all the young women who were unmarried and not mothers come with him, among them was Luci. She went as he asked, assured that this deal we had worked out would save those in Hilltop.”

“When he got us back to his compound, the main one, he sent a doctor to look us all over. He picked me and another girl to be his private wives, the other females were tossed to his merry band of men.” She explained, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. Daryl noticed another scar that ran behind her ear and down her back. “He wanted…” She paused, “Children. But I refused to sleep with him, fought him on every advance, the other girl, Linda, well, she has two kids by him. I fought back, and I spat on him, telling him no deal was worth it. So he killed the other two girls that had been taken with us.” She stiffened for a moment, then continued on. “My punishment was this smiling face,” she flashed her teeth, and then continued, “And some long cuts through my wings.”

“She has angel wings tattooed on her back, it was like a joke to us, when she hit 18 and I was 23 the whole Jesus bit was really taking off, and I needed an angel, she quipped up and got these wings tattooed on her, among some other things… it was after, after that when our parents died, and she kind of turned in on herself that everyone declared her a fallen angel, and so Lucifer became her nickname.” 

They had reached Alexandria, instinctively Lucifer moved to pull her bandana up, but was stopped by Daryl’s calloused hands, “Don’t. It’s who you are, you're still you.” He mumbled, tugging the bandana completely out of her hands, Jesus sent him a small smile, but watched as his sister panicked for a brief moment, before owning it.

The first person they met off the RV was Carl, she found out, the son of Rick, and with him Judith, the daughter of Rick. Michonne and Rick hugged and kissed them both, then trotted off. “MEETIN AT THE CHURCH!” Rick shouted.

“‘Mone.” Daryl tentatively tugged at her sleeve. “Jesus camps at the place me and Carol got. With some others, I can show you yer room.” 

She followed him. She had no clue where Carol had disappeared too but she returned with some comfortable looking clothes, “For you.” She explained laying them on the counter in the bathroom that Daryl had left her in. Jesus was already in his room, removing layers of battle armour as he called it. 

She shuffled out of her clothes, dropping them outside the bathroom door. She heard someone scoop them up, then turned on the water. A shower, this was nice. It had been a long time since she washed her hair. 

Daryl was watching Jesus, they had not gotten off on the right foot, but now Daryl could see a clearer picture - could see that there was more than Jesus than let on, more to him and his sister than met the eye. 

“Hey.” He didn’t initiate conversation often, but he was standing in the doorway of Jesus room. “Sorry ‘bout… hittin’ ya and shit.” He managed, preparing to turn. “Ah, Rick wanted ta see ya.”

“Hey, Daryl, thanks, can you let her know where I have gotten off to?” Jesus asked, as he stood, his white cotton peasant shirt seemed too clean. He nodded after Jesus.

Several minutes later Daryl heard the unmistakable sound of someone falling. He bolted upright in his bed, and surged towards the bathroom. “Lucifer? You ok?”

“Yea, just tripped. Real clumsy.” He didn’t believe her. “Where is Jesus?” 

“He had to go see Rick, need somethin’?” He asked.

“Hair brushed.” She cracked open the door, peeking out at him. 

“You can’t brush yer own hair?” He snorted.

“Uhm, its knotted. Been over two months since…” She paused, opening the door all the way. Daryl blushed a bit, seeing her standing in a sports bra and underwear. She had her yoga pants started up her legs. She pulled them the rest of the way up and yawned a little bit.

“Used’ta brush my mom’s hair.” Daryl mumbled. He watched as her nimble form nodded, and climbed on top of the sink, knees drawn up, facing the mirror. Her back to him. Daryl stepped forward taking the brush from her outreached hand. He looked down her back, seeing the tattooed wings, and the long puckered scars through them. “I got marks too.”

She looked over her shoulder at him, a frown on her face. “Who gave yours?” She asked.

“Dad, brother.” He paused for a moment. “Shot myself with my crossbow once. Some cuts here and there since the end.” He bit the handle of the brush, and drug his hands over her shoulder laying her hair sort of flat on her back. It ran down her back, past her waist line. He started long strokes down of the brush down her hair. 

He watched her in the mirror some, she was calm and relaxed. The long strokes of the hair brush had her humming in pleasure, even when he hit a tangle the first time, his body instantly tensed, instead of striking him like his mother would have, she just tilted her head and looked at him once more. “Not tender headed, Daryl, keep going.” 

He nodded, then started brushing again. “‘Ah can braid. If ya want.” Daryl mumbled.

“Sure, yer mom?” She asked, picking up his twange.

“Yeah.” He muttered. His fingers working across her scalp, sorting then plating it down her back. Once it was braided, she pulled it over her shoulder, once more exposing her scars. Daryl couldn’t help it, he didn’t understand how she could be so comfortable with her skin when his was older than hers and he couldn’t stand them. He ran his fingers over the raised skin from behind her left ear down to her spine, she had an almost identical one behind her right ear, they made an x across her back, with several small tick marks through the wings. Her face was beautiful regardless of the long scars that ran from mouth corners to lower ears. 

“They are nothing to be ashamed of.” She said it carefully. “They don’t make you who you are. They are just another feature.” She was turning around, her butt sinking into the sink, and her knees at his hips, her face tilted up looking at him.

Freshly clean from the shower, her deep scars on her face looked pale, he gently ran his thumbs over them, his calloused hands made her shiver. “I ain’t nothin’ but you, yer somethin’, ya change yer scars inta somethin’ wonderful.” Daryl mumbled, his breath catching. 

She was confusing, she had him entranced from the moment he saw her face, this proximity to her was only making it worse. “Close the door.” She told him, hearing footsteps coming up the stairwell, Daryl grunted but kicked the door closed. “Show me.”

“What?” He snapped.

“Show me, and I will understand why you think we are so different.” She explained.

“‘Ah…” He paused. His eyes narrowed at her. “Fine.” He paused, and ripped his vest off his shoulders, peeling it down, then tugging his shirt over his head, turning his back to her. 

“Your demons are beautiful.” The first words she said confused him, then her fingertips ghosted his tattoo. He shivered. Her hands ran down his scars. “You're no different than me, Daryl. They don’t make you bad or good, they are just part of your skin - like my eyes are green and yours are blue.” She offered. He turned around looking at her, her hands on his shoulders now, looking over his chest. “You have a couple on your stomach,” she tickled at his ribs. “You're not marked like me, yours can hide, mine can’t.”

Daryl had never felt anyone so open and vulnerable as she spoke to him. “You're a good man, or you wouldn’t have taken care with brushing my hair, whatever led to these marks, and whoever, can’t get you anymore. Negan is alive and will kill me the first chance he gets, a lifetime of abuse, is what your body shows, but not your eyes. They might be cautious, but they have hope.” She rubbed his cheek with her thumb, letting her hands rest on his neck. A real smile turning on her face, making the scars `scrunch up in an almost painful fashion on her cheeks.

“‘Ah…” His voice trailed off, he felt the tears, hot in his eyes. The last time he cried it was for Beth, before that Merle, and before that, not since his dad had beat him half to death when he was about thirteen. She pulled him in on her, his face finding a place to hide comfortably in her neck, her arms loosely around his shoulders, than much tighter. She was rubbing his back, between his shoulder blades, he registered it somewhat lately, her legs around him too, and her simple kisses on his temple, shushing him in a comforting matter.

“Let it out, Daryl. Just breathe, every now and then it's important to shed your tears.” Daryl found his arms around her on their own accord, pressing her to him, letting their bodies simply exist in the same sphere. He never let anyone else touch him, ever. Letting some kid hold him, feeling another human heartbeat next to his, it was both comforting and terrifying. 

There was a soft knock on the door. “Need help with your hair? Issy?” 

“No, Paul, I’m good.” Daryl heard her speak around him.

“Daryl in there?” The man was smart, real smart.

“Yeah, we’re good, he is brushin’ my hair.” She lied, easily.

“Ok, town meeting in a few minutes, Rick is gonna brief everyone one. And, maybe just maybe you should talk to them about what and who Negan really is?” He slipped away from the door then, his careful footsteps carrying him away. 

“You heard him. Town meeting.” She smiled as Daryl pulled back from her. He just looked at her, cobalt eyes locked on seafoam green ones. “Hand me that shirt, huh?” 

Daryl paused, looking at her for a moment. He had no clue what took him over, he pressed a kiss to her scarred cheek, holding himself perfectly still, then he grabbed the shirt Carol had brought her. It was a flimsy work out shirt, that had something like PAIN GAIN on the front of it, it was racer backed, and would show most of her wings and her scars. 

She had leaned into his kiss, letting her face brush against his, firm and welcoming. “We might not have known each other long, yet.” She mused. “But I think we can help each other, in other ways.” She nuzzled his cheek, affectionately. 

“What do ya mean?” He almost snarled, she was pushing against him, moving him backward as she stood up. The yoga pants she had been given hugging her hips, the sharp bones poking forward, showing months of not eating correctly. Her ribs were clearly outside too, she tugged the shirt over her head, and he noticed the new scratch, the graze from the compound, he realized. He pressed his fingertips over it, and just stood there for a moment, watching her.

She was smaller than him, shorter than Beth, her forehead reached the middle of his chest, comfortably, he looked down at her, with almost fierce confusion on his face. “The demons don’t have to haunt you alone.” She whispered, then kissed his chest, soft and open mouthed, in the dead center, before tugging her shirt on and slipping out the door.

Daryl felt light headed, he pressed his palms to the sink, and breathed in deep, he wasn’t sure what had just happened or how Isabella Rovia was real, but she was definitely going to be his undoing. He had not mourned Beth or Merle correctly for that matter, he knew this little thing, would be the single most beautiful disaster that would be fall his life, only he had no clue how. He needed to talk to someone, anyone. 

He grabbed his shirt, and pulled it on, then his vest, before exiting the bathroom door. Lucifer was stretched out on the bed next to Jesus, both propped up on their elbows, deep in conversation. “Gonna head to the church, wanna walk with me?” Daryl asked carefully.

“Go on.” Jesus motioned to his sister. “Gotta help Carol with some shit.” 

She was off the bed, her bare feet padding on the carpet, as she approached him. “Not gonna wear my boots, just gonna go barefoot, if that's cool.”

“Sure.” Daryl mumbled, not sure why he was so interested in being around her, he took off first, her a few footsteps behind. When they came off the porch he met Abraham’s raised eyebrow. But just shrugged. Lucifer was behind him, close in proximity, like Jesus she had a knife at all times, this time it was tucked into her yoga pants. 

“Dar.” She mumbled, he looked back at her confused as to why she had shortened his name. Dar, Darlynna, and Baby Brother were Merle’s pet names for him, and hearing one slide off her lips made him stop and look at her. “I can help you work on the bike.”

He nodded his understanding, and took off again. Abraham, Rosita, Eugene, Sasha, and Gabriel now following in kind. Those who had not known of her arrival, both Eugene and Gabriel were watching her with curious expressions. She looked strange, beside the tattoos and scars, the braid down her back, and her bare feet.

It was Carl who fell in step beside her. “Your face.” He said, somewhat lamely, Enid beside him.

“Your eye?” She questioned.

“Complicated story, basically this bitch who had a shitty husband and her kids caused it.” Carl mumbled. 

“Negan.” She motioned to her face, and shot him a smile.

“Really?” Carl asked, his interest perked.

“Mhm.” She smiled again, her face contorting around the scars. 

“This is Judith.” Carl indicated at his sister.

“And your Carl, Rick’s son.” She responded.

“Right, wanna hold her?” Carl asked.

Daryl and the others were listening intently. Jesus and Carol had joined their parade to church, with several others now. “Sure, if she will come to me.”

Michonne watched, cautious, remembering how once Judith had saved her. Carl made to pass the little girl to Lucifer, Judith looked her over, then nearly dove into her arms. Lucifer cradled the small life, tucking her on her hip, and smiled a small smile when the almost two year old ran her fingers across the scars on her face. 

It was sweet, simple, how Lucifer nuzzled the small child in her arms, rubbing her nose in an eskimo kiss. “Sweet girl.” She said sing songy.

Rick was beside her in an instant. “Luci, nice to see you are getting along with our town's youngest. See not all children are afraid of you.” Rick clasped her shoulder, friendly. “Glad you are more comfortable here.”

“More like accepted here.” Jesus mumbled. “We are both useful to Hilltop, for different reasons, yet they all act like we are bad guys.” 

“I am a bad guy, remember?” Luci said, smiling. “I’m the devil.”

“Lucifer means bringer of light.” Daryl said it so low everyone stopped and looked at him. Even Father Gabriel. “Went ta church some with my momma.”

“Lucifer is the bringer of light.” Gabriel responded in kind, nodding his understanding. Judith was wiggling now, towards Daryl so Lucifer bumped shoulders with him, and he scooped the child up. They made their way into the church to find the rest of the Alexandrian’s and everyone, except a handful of people on guard. 

“Got a lot to talk about.” Rick said with a small smile. “As you know we attacked an outpost that belonged to Negan.” Everyone was settling down. Lucifer found a seat next to Daryl, Jesus on her other side with Michonne next to Daryl, Carl on her far side. Judith bouncing between laps. 

“I called you all here today to let you know Negan is still a threat. We weakened him, but we have someone among us now, who I trust, will lead us to him.” Rick paused, his eyes landing on Lucifer. “You have all met Jesus, and we respect him as one of our own, now I am going to introduce you to his little sister Isabella Rovia, who goes by Lucifer. She has been at Negan’s main compound, and she can lead us straight to him.” Rick paused. 

“Who will go this time?” Morgan asked.

“Only a special group. Me, Daryl, Lucifer, Jesus, Glenn, Abraham, Sasha.” There was a murmur in the group. “We are strong fighters, but I want some of my strongest to remain at home. Michonne, Carl, and Carol will essentially be in charge until we get back. We are leaving at nightfall tomorrow. We will finish this fight before…” Rick paused. “They find us. The blood of several men and a couple women, we shed to protect our land. Out home. This place.” 

Silence settled into the church. Lucifer had stood, moving away from Daryl and Jesus, making her way to the pulpit where Rick was standing. “I am Lucifer,” She smiled at them all. “As you can see Negan does not play well with others.” She smiled warmly. “These are his handiwork, there are women here, some children, unless you want them to look like me, Negan has to be eliminated, completely.”

Morgan shifted uncomfortably. “Rick, I have built a jail cell, perhaps you could bring this man, Negan to live in it.” 

“No.” It was a resounding sound. Hearing Daryl’s voice echo the church. Anyone who had been with them since Atlanta knew what this was, the famous Dixon Temper peaking out. “We have tried to be nice, and that almost got us eaten, you might not have been with us yet, Yodi.” Daryl spat. “But this place is for Judith and Carl and I will be damned.” He paused again. “If some fucker thinks he can take it, and that is exactly what will happen.” Daryl was standing fist raised.

Jesus nor Rick had time to process exactly what happened next. For one Lucifer bounded forward, flinging herself into Daryl’s vision. Rick made a move to stop her, but Jesus caught his arm. Lucifer cocked her head to the side. “I can help you.” It was a whisper.

He looked at her, catching her scared face in his hands, confusion in his eyes. “This shouldn’t happen to anyone, I will not let anyone else die not like Beth.” He spat it, jerking her head bringing her eye level with Morgan, making him look at her broken skin. “The fucker who did this, does not deserve life, or to be put down once he is a walker.” Daryl was angry.

Jesus watched her let Daryl complete his spill, then he watched his own interest peaking as Lucifer just took both Daryl’s hands in hers. Daryl froze, he was about to start pacing. She was doing whatever she did in the bathroom, making him look at her, really see her. Daryl stopped everything, and then just snarled. “To hell with you all.” And he was out of the building.

She just stood frozen for a moment. “I got him.” Carol said standing, and going to move past her.

“Let Lucifer go.” Rick said after a moment. “She calmed him down, enough he knew he needed to leave.” 

Carol chewed her thumb, grumpily. “Ok.”

Then Lucifer was out of the door. She was running, listening. She found him by the gate. “Where ya headed?” She asked.

“Out.” 

“Can I come?”

“‘Ah guess.” 

“Thanks.” She followed him as he moved out of the gate and into the woods. She was quiet, he realized, much quieter than any of the others that he had taken in the woods. She never hovered he felt naked without his crossbow, but with her inches behind him, her barefeet skirting the ground, she made the outdoors remain home to him unlike when he brought Rick out, who was loud and felt like an intrusion.

She didn't speak or do anything other than trail along behind him. Each step drawing her close. When he stopped abruptly lost in his own world she jarred into the back of him. Daryl whirled around looking at her. 

“Beth was Maggie's sister. ‘Ah lost her.” Daryl offered. She nodded just out of arm's reach, careful and deliberate in her movements, reaching out slowly, waiting until he nodded just slightly, then she was pressed into him, her head over his heart. He felt the damn tears again. 

“You don’t have to be alone.” She mumbled into his chest, he froze. “I can help with your demons.”

He ran his fingers through her hair, thinking, Beth had started the path of healing, but with her death, the thoughts of a brighter future seemed to just drop away. “A’ight.” He said after a moment. “Spend some time with me tanight?” She only nodded.

He had no clue how long they remained standing there. Unmoving, lost in their own world. When he finally pulled back, she laced his fingers in hers and followed behind him back towards the main gates.

By the time they made it back to the house, everyone was mulling around, clearly waiting on his return. She slipped up stairs, tugging on a t-shirt she figured was his and clean, and tumbling into his bed. Face down, she found her way under the covers, and gripped tight to the pillow.

Daryl was peppered with questions down stairs about his anger, and about Lucifer’s understanding about him. Even Carol seemed slightly disheartened by the relationship. Rick looked pleased. Jesus, just seemed uninterested.

Daryl slipped away from them to shower, briefly peaking in on Lucifer to see her smiling face, and a small wink in his direction. He had no clue what he had asked of her, no clue what he had agreed to. She had a way about her, letting him come to her, simply waiting. She had been a presence in his life roughly eighteen hours, and he was starting to feel like without her the moon wouldn’t shine.

Jesus knocked on the open door, and looked at his sister. “Gonna help with his demons and yours too?” He asked.

“Maybe.” She sat up in the bed, watching him.

“He’s the same kind of broke as you, figured you two would gravitate to each other, bloke hated me instantly, but you, he's a moth to a flame. Be safe, you might wanna tell him you don’t do this.” He gestured towards the bed.

She nodded, chewing on her bottom lip, hard enough to bring blood. Jesus turned away from her, and she watched his door close. Moments later Daryl slipped in, pajama pants Carol insisted he wear, and a long sleeve thermal. He looked at Lucifer, eyes careful, she beamed at him, and settled back into the bed.

He fidgeted for a moment, unable to decide what to do, then he was beside her, hovering on the edge of the bed. He glanced back at the door, and paled when he saw Jesus standing there. Jesus just waved at them both, and shut the door behind him. Daryl felt like he was being laughed at, but something deeper told him that was not happening.

“I don’t like to sleep with people.” Her voice pulled him from his thoughts. “I sleep in trees, in logs, under rocks… I… since Negan, I have been afraid of being in the same bed as anyone.”

“Why me?” Daryl was still standing over the edge of the bed.

“For one, you don’t scare me.” She pulled the covers back, motioning for him to join her. Daryl shuffled on his feet for a moment, then turned off the light over the bed, before slipping under the blanket with her. She was shivering slightly, the house was colder at night, regardless of the day time temperature. Virginia was strange compared to Georgia. 

She was watching him, shivering. He opened his arms, cautiously. She moved slowly and deliberately into his arms, pressing her head to his chest, nuzzling in. “I don’t trust people, anymore.” She said it slow. “Jesus trust everyone in this group, therefore I believe in them as good people, but you… I trust you.” She laid her arm around his middle, and snuggled close.

Daryl felt her breathing even, and he realized she was asleep. He understood in that moment, that her closeness to him was enough, he only needed her to be somewhere around. She didn’t need to talk. He didn’t need to talk. They just needed to exist in the same world.

He drifted off to sleep sometime after her, and for the first time in probably twenty years, there were no nightmares. Nothing jared him from his sleep. When he finally started to wake up, he was disoriented. Beneath him Lucifer was tucked, his right arm under both their bodies, and his left hand laced through her left hand, their legs a tangled mess, his cheek pressed into her left shoulder blade. How was she breathing? She was fast asleep still, comfortable in the warmth. They were a tangled mess in the blanket too, no use trying to carefully move away from her.

He was stuck. The moment settled, and a smile tugged at his cheeks. This was the first time in his life he had woken up next to a woman. Merle had tried his damndest to help Daryl find a woman Daryl could screw around with, but Daryl had managed to pay the whores off, and was still a virgin. He had clung somewhat lamely in retrospect to the one shred of innocents no one could take from him, something that he could hold forever to his chest. 

He could not envision waking up to any other woman, now that he had woke to Lucifer’s small form entrapped in legs and arms with him. He snuggled back into her body, letting the warmth they were sharing settle. Fall was on its way to Virginia, the trees spoke of it, and so did the almost constant chill in the air.

He froze, in settling in he realized that something he normally avoided was happening. He was hard, painfully so. And he was pressed tight against her leg. He felt his face heating up. Moving was definitely not an option now. She wiggled in her sleep slightly, pressing more against him, involuntarily his hips jerked into her, chasing the friction.

She giggle, a soft smile spreading on her face, as she peaked over her shoulder at him. “I can help with that.” She smiled, smugly at him.

“What?” He tried to jerk away from her, unfortunately the tangled limbs and blanket they both toppled from the bed, Lucifer shrieking, hitting her elbow hard on the floor, and slamming her forehead into the back of Daryl’s. 

Jesus threw open the door, knife raised. Carol right behind him. Daryl was still trying to untangle them, but Lucifer had dissolved into giggles, her legs still tangled in his, covering his morning issue. “Well.” Jesus started laughing, and backed out, tugging on Carol. “Think they just fell outta bed.”

Carol was wearing a frown, but followed out none the less. The door closed behind them. “I didn’t mean today, I just met you. Shit, Daryl.” 

Daryl blushed even harder. “Shit, woman.” 

“I think you broke Carol.” She said it carefully, fighting her way onto Daryl’s lap and working the blanket off her legs, trying not to brush against Daryl’s crotch if possible, but also trying not to fall again. When her legs were free, she stilled, just looking at him.

“She’s never seen me ‘round any woman, like this.” He gestured wildly with his hands, motioning to the air between them.

“We didn’t do anything but sleep.” She chuckled, working the blanket off of him now.

“Right, but it’s like a spell ya put on me, keeping’ the bad outta my mind when yer next’ta me.” Daryl grumbled.

“Maybe I give you hope. You mentioned Beth, she was a beacon of hope for your group before it came to Alexandria, Jesus told me.” She was still crouched on his lap, her bare legs catching his gaze.

“Maybe.” He mumbled. His calloused hands resting on her thighs, just watching her seafoam green eyes. “What happens, ya know, if we start this.” He gestured between them again. “And you change yer mind.”

He was scared, she could read it so easily, in those cobalt eyes. She caught his face in her hands, careful, deliberate. Letting him move away should he decide to. “Would not have chased you yesterday or slept in that bed with you last night, if I seriously didn’t think there could be something with this.” She copied his gesture. 

He felt a small smile grace his lips, then she kissed his nose, it was both cute and intimate, something he would expect a parent to do to a child, then she was standing, moving past him and into the hallway.

As she opened the door and looked back at him, she smiled, he noticed instantly Carol was standing just by the open door. As Lucifer slipped by her, Carol gave her one of the harshest looks Daryl had ever seen. Then Carol was in his doorway, casting him a dark look as she shut the door behind her. “The hell are you doing?” She snarled.

“What?” Daryl questioned, standing, relieved his problem had subsided.

“Sleeping with that little girl, you just met her.”

“Whoa, Carol, we just shared a bed, little thing makes the nightmares go away, helps me deal…” He stopped talking when Carol shot him a sharp look.

“I thought you were just not interested in people. Of any age, sex, gender. Shit, Daryl, I moved on to someone new, Tobin, because I thought you just…” She was pacing.

“No. Carol, yer like my mom…” Daryl frowned deeply.

“Really?” She snapped, remembering what Tobin had said to her.

“Yea, like what I kinda wish my momma woulda been.” Daryl was still not completely comfortable with this conversation, and was hopeful that Lucifer would dip back in.

“Then I think you need to move into one of the other houses.” Carol snapped, then she was gone.

Daryl glared after her, but stood anyway. Gathering his things. Stomping as he did. He eventually opened his window and just commenced tossing things out of the window, towards the house next door which belonged to Aaron and Eric. 

Daryl spent most of the morning huffing, and in a foul mood. Rick had half a mind to tell Carol off when he found out exactly what happened, but instead Rick searched out Lucifer. She was playing with Judith, in the backyard of the house he and Michonne shared. “Carl went to go visit Enid.” Lucifer offered.

“What happened with Carol and Daryl this morning?” Rick asked, cautiously as he sat down next to her.

“Well, I slept in Daryl’s bed with him last night, he was upset, so upset about Beth, I don’t think he ever had any time to mourn. So, I ended up sleeping in there with him. Everything was alright, until Daryl had a slight freak out, I said something kinda… dirty, and then he tried to get outta bed, but we were all tangled up, so we ended up slamming into the floor, and I screamed. Next thing I know both Jesus and Carol are in the room, weapons at the ready. Jesus and I were laughing so hard, but Carol looked… angry.” She paused picking a new flower for Judith to destroy. “There Jude, so I got Daryl and me untangled after they both left, but in the hallway she told me to leave, so I did just that, came here to your house, Michonne gave me my clothes back, and a second set - and Carl asked me to watch Jude.” 

“Daryl let you sleep next to him, in the same bed.” Rick asked, cautiously.

“Yeah, I actually woke up wedged underneath him, between the mattress and him, he bruised me he was holding so tight. I reckon from your shock and Carol’s response Daryl doesn’t let people near him, huh?” She asked, letting Judith push her down.

“Well, he has learned to accept hugs from Carol, he is fine around kids, he's ok if I touch him, but it took a long time. That was why I sent you after him yesterday, the way he calmed down when you touched him, it's so different than anything else.” Rick explained.

“Oh. I know he is guarded, can see it in his eyes and how he holds himself. Can tell he looks up to you too, we share some demons, I think that is why we gravitate towards each other.” She offered, still stretched out on the ground, with Judith climbing on her chest. 

Rick took stock of what she was wearing, tight blue jeans and a t-shirt, her messy hair tugged into a bun, and her boots on. “Michonne gave you a Carl shirt.” Rick said after a long moment. “Think we should go check on Daryl?”

“Yea, I do.” Lucifer agreed. Standing, with Judith giggling. “Jude, say Luci…”

“She hasn’t even said…” Rick trailed off just as Judith scratched “LUCI!”

Lucifer stuck her tongue out at him, “Guess I am stayin around for a while. Both your tough cookies like me.” She chuckled. Rick glared for a moment, then smiled.

Rick led her towards Aaron’s house, and found Eric on the front porch, looking somewhere between excited and irritated. “Are you coming here too?” He nearly snapped at Lucifer.

She faltered. “I believe you are Eric, correct, I currently don’t have a place to stay, no, if you would be ok with that then, sure, I would love to cook and clean, and help you out, there are lots of things I could teach you - can you make lasagna?” 

“Not since the end of the world…” Eric was appraising her.

“Made it a couple times at Hilltop. I could teach you.” She stated. “Is Daryl here?”

“Inside, Aaron is tryin’ to calm him down.” Eric wrung his hands. “See, Daryl in these moods, just, he well, he sort of terrifies me.” 

Lucifer watched as Rick patted Eric’s shoulder affectionately. “Judith, come here girl, lets me and you take care of Eric, go on, see if he will make a deal with the devil…” Rick nudged her, taking Judith, and guiding Eric towards the front yard.

She took a deep breath, then slipped into the house. She had heard the undertones of arguing from outside, but inside it was a low roar. Daryl had shut himself away in one of the bedrooms, and was clearly not in the mood to deal with Aaron, who was demanding he talk to him, a steady mantra coming from Aaron along the lines of, “We are your friends, you're scaring Eric, come on, Daryl, just let me know what's wrong.”

Lucifer followed Aaron’s voice up the stairs and down the hallway. His eyes met hers, and he shivered. She raised a finger to her lips, shushing him, and motioned for him to go. Aaron looked resigned. “Fine, I am going to go find Eric, and go for a walk.”

No response from the other side of the door. Lucifer made her way down the hallway, past Aaron, who gave her a closer look than he had the previous day, noticing the puckered skin on her face, and the torn expression warring in her eyes. She reached the door as he made it to the top of the stairway. Aaron caught her eyes, for a brief moment, and she smiled at him, it made his gut twist looking at her smile, knowing someone had done that to her intentionally. The next second she was pressed against the door. “Daryl. Let me in.”

“Aaron out there?” His voice whimpered from the other side.

“No. Just me.” The door cracked open, and to Aaron’s amazement, Daryl’s hand shot forward, gripping her wrist, then jerked her lithe body into the room, the door slamming behind them.

Once inside, she looked around the room. “Redecorating, Dixon?” She asked, the whole room seemed in a state of chaos, everything moving around, everything in disarray.

“Carol tossed me out.” Daryl looked pained. “Thought… thought we…” He broke off.

“Oh, I thought you said you and Carol were only friends?” Lucifer asked, her back settled against the door.

“We are, I thought. Seems like she thought ‘ah didn’t like any kinda people that’a way.” Daryl was chewing his thumb, his eyes locked on the ground.

“She is mad because you're looking for happiness?” Lucifer was trying to catch his gaze ducking her face into his line of vision. 

“‘Ah don’t fucking know.” Daryl snarled, his temper raising. 

Lucifer could tell this was not going the way it needed to. Whatever mood she had made this morning, before her apparently inappropriate comment was lost, she surged forward, making him lock eyes with her. “Breathe.” It was a command, and as he drew in a sharp breath, she lunged at him, knocking him off his feet and onto the carpeted floor. Daryl was confused, the moment she was on him, her hands on either side of her head, her knees tucked into his ribs. “Don’t move.” She ordered.

He growled, literally growled at her, a low feral sound. She smiled down at him, letting him adjust to her on top of him, not that it was too much, she weighed 120 pounds soaking wet in his personal opinion. She reached down, carefully, brushing his bangs from his face. “She will come around, she has been around you longer than anyone, right.” 

Daryl nodded, slowly, realizing what she was saying. “Guess so. She’s got a man now.” Lucifer nodded, watching him breath and calm down.

Her seafoam eyes glistened in the light that streamed through the window, a halo cast around her. Daryl felt it then, the same spell that she always seemed to be able to cast over him, a peacefulness that settled in his very being. She was watching him, carefully, her face contorted in a smile. Daryl jerked his arm up, cupping her cheek in his palm, like he had seen Merle do to whores in the past, rubbing his thumb on her jaw, letting a smile show on his features as well.

She must have caught him by surprise, because when she lowered her lips to his, he froze completely for a few seconds, then mimicked her movements against his lips. It was not what he expected, she was not soft, or gentle. Misconceptions he decided he must have had since birth. She was solid, her lips almost stone against his, dancing to a beat they could share, his teeth clanked into hers, nothing gentle about the kiss. 

In its truest idea, the kiss was a fight for dominance, and it ended with Daryl on top of her, her body slammed into the floor of the bedroom. His forehead crashed into hers as they broke apart. “Daryl.” She breathed, careful and even, waiting to see what he wanted to do.

“Damn woman, what did you do to me?” He asked, realizing if anyone decided to bust in how this would look, the second time in two days. He backed away from her.

She was on her feet, and for a moment he thought he had messed up, instead she opened the window, and looked down at Rick. Her lip was bleeding, she could taste the iron in her mouth. “Rick, we're gonna nap until nightfall, ok?”

Rick looked up at her, noticed her lip, and chose to chew his own. “Ok, see you at dusk. Lucifer, I hope it was a good deal.” Then Rick was off, Aaron and Eric behind him.

“Me too.” Lucifer whispered softly, before turning back to Daryl. “Let’s clean up, eat something, and nap until the meeting and run tonight.” 

Daryl nodded. They spent a while picking the room up, making it virtually the same as his room had been at Carol’s. After the mattress was tossed into the middle of the floor, Lucifer ducked down stairs and returned with two cans of raviolis and two bottles of water. She sank down onto the mattress next to him. They ate in almost silence. When dinner was complete, she looked at him. “Daryl, sorry if I overstepped my bounds, you were so… I didn’t know how else to calm you.”

“‘Ts a’ight, darlin’.” Daryl mumbled, he was trying his hand at flirting, not sure if it was working or not. The smile he earned from Lucifer reassured him some. She was already alive with activity again, the little girl seemed to be constantly moving. She was shimmying out of her layers, until she was completely naked. He was having trouble breathing, taking in her naked form, and a blush crept across his face.

“Wanna show you everything yer getting, eventually.” She explained, turning around in a circle. “I’m just as broken and scared as you, the difference is I know that other people see my scars, you hide yours. I am not asking you to have sex today, tomorrow, or ever. This is your battle, and I will do whatever you need.” 

Daryl nodded, tossing her a t-shirt of his, then pulled his own shirt and vest off. He stretched out on the mattress, and she tumbled down next to him. Already comfortable in just proximity. Daryl wormed his way around her, like he had woken up this morning, and snuggled into her, she smiled into the pillow. Neither fell asleep, instead they just enjoyed the feeling of another human, a mirrored heart beat.

Daryl was not sure about the kissing buisness, not sure if he ever wanted to do that again. The complete rush of her mouth on his, the heat that it seemed to push through both of them, right down to the tight coiling in his stomach, it was almost too intoxicating to enjoy, almost. He could probably live with a repeat or two. If sex was anything close to that, no wonder Merle was all about it. No wonder Rick and Michonne were so nice these days, this was a drug.

Daryl was a firm believer in drugs being dangerous, the peaceful easy feeling Lucifer gave him was the equal of a deal with the actual Devil. What would he lose to have her, to chase her, to taste every part of her. To know the feeling of her next to him every morning, he was not one for the domestic life, but after two days of feeling something similar to (could this feeling be love?) well… he wasn’t sure, he could see a life with her. Scars and all.

Rick knocked on the door, sometime in the afternoon. “Meeting starting soon. Best get to the church.” Rick informed them.

Daryl was up first, detangling them, and putting his button up sleeveless shirt. Then his vest. She was next, opening the door to see her battle gear laid out. First she pulled on the black cargo pants, tucking them into socks and boots that laced up. Then a tight black tank top, she tucked into the top of the cargo pants, then a thin black longsleeve shirt, and her trench coat. The bandana mouth cover pulled over her head, and her unruly hair released, sock hat in her pocket. “Lucifer.”

She looked up at Daryl, he was standing inches from her, his hands cupped at her face. “Mhm?” She hummed, leaning into the touch.

“Stay safe, stay close to me, ok?” He was begging, his eyes searching. 

She nodded, then headed out of the house, her sock hat on. The next time Daryl saw her, she was standing beside Jesus, every bit a pair. He felt out of place, then realized they were talking with Rick about the night, outlining what would happen. Glenn, Abraham, and Sasha were all hovering close to Rick as Lucifer talked.

When Daryl approached, Abraham shot him a questioning look, but Daryl took his spot next to Rick, wedged between Rick and Lucifer, he felt her bump shoulders with him, and a smile crept into his face.

“Daryl, you and Lucifer are taking the motorcycle.” Rick ordered. “Going in first, find a place to stash the bike, then kill the guards.” Both nodded. “Glenn, me and Jesus will be next. Abraham and Sasha are going to keep watch, scouting the perimeter at all times. Can’t have a repeat.” 

“Once Daryl and I take out the guards.” Lucifer started. “We are going to head into the main hallway, Negan will have about twenty men and women around him, this is the smallest of the compounds. We need to do exactly what you guys did last time. Kill them in their sleep, except the little children, Negan has two daughters, they are both very young, we should bring them back with us.” Lucifer instructed. “Now, the main hallway, it leads to Negan’s office, he will be in there.” She drew the schematic as she talked. “Daryl and I will secure his doorway, and Rick, once your group is with us, we all go in.”

Glenn looked pale. “Rick, I think I should stay with Maggie.” 

Rick turned his eyes to Glenn, thinking. “That’s fine, no worries. We should be able to do this in pairs. Daryl and Lucifer, me and Jesus, and Sasha and Abraham.” 

“Are you sure?” Glenn asked again, he had never challenged Rick before, not like this.

“Yeah, was kind of hoping that you would back out. Someone needs to keep Maggie safe.” Rick clasped his shoulder, and squeezed. 

Glenn smiled then wished them luck and slipped away.

Denise joined them, handing out bars of oats and healthy things for them to eat, Lucifer raised an eyebrow, but accepted hers anyways. Taking a bite out of it, and nodding how yummy it was. Soon after they were on the road, the bike under them, Lucifer leading Daryl to the main compound. Darkness cloaked them. She stopped them about three miles from the base. 

Rick, Sasha, Abraham, and Jesus joined them moments later. “Ground patrols.” Daryl mumbled to Rick, who in turn nodded.

They moved in their teams then, creeping through the forest. Once they found what looked like an old bunker, she moved forward, crouched low, motioning Daryl to follow her. She killed the first guard, while Daryl wrestled the other one to the ground.

She scurried quickly, ducking and unlocking doorways as she went. Letting them slightly ajar, for the next set of people to enter them. She chanced a look back to see both Jesus and Rick, she nodded seeing Daryl to her left, then ducked sharply into an office like room. Two little girls were fast asleep, probably about one and two by the looks of them. She looked them over carefully. They would have to remain completely quiet for this to work. She could see Daryl hovering by the doorway, waiting on the others. Suddenly she was jerked backward, hard, a fist in her hair. “Bitch.” 

Daryl’s head snapped up, focused on her eyes. Seafoam green. He breathed in hard, looking behind her, the man he thought he had made sure was asleep was holding her to him, snarling. “Let her go.” Daryl’s voice was even and calm, the children however were starting to stir.

“Nah, don’t think so, little lark here and I have some things to sort out, for one, she owes me a night in that bed.” He pointed towards the twin bed. 

“Fuck you.” Lucifer spat, slamming her head backwards, hitting Negan in the forehead. She toppled forward, grabbing both his daughters as she did so, tugging them with her, towards the bed. Once on the bed, she put both girls in her arms, directly in front of her, pulling her bandana down, revealing her toothy grin. 

Daryl felt Rick before he saw him, barrelling through the open doorway. “Hey, fucker, your men are dead, so are your women.” 

Negan snarled, “What the hell? Who the fuck are you?” Negan grabbed for his baseball bat, holding it in his hands. “Got no problem killing my own to get to that bitch.”

Both little girls whimpered. Sasha pushed into the room, handing Daryl his crossbow, she had found it in one of the rooms. “Thanks.” Daryl mumbled, loading it and raising it, pointed directly at Negan’s head.

Abraham blocked the doorway, his body preventing anyone from entering or exiting without having to come through him. Negan moved forward, his bat raised, over his head, with the clear intent to hit his children, Lucifer surged forward, blindly, blocking both little girls, the bat wound in barbed wire imbedded in her skin, making her snarl and scream, the force of the hit knocking her from the bed. 

Daryl shouted, or screamed, the noise that came from his was pure fury. He fired his bolt, hitting Negan in the ribs, watching it sink in, then drew his knife, both him and Rick moving closer, circling Negan. Sasha skirted them, tugging on Lucifer. “Up.” She wasn’t moving, blood seemed to dance down her skin, she was taking deep shallow breaths. 

“Get the children.” She snarled at Sasha, pushing herself up on her hands and knees. Breathing deeply. Sasha did as commanded, and scooped both girls into her arms. “Get outta here with Abraham, now.”

Abraham caught Sasha around the shoulders, taking the bigger of the babies into his arms, then guided her away from the fight. Jesus was beside Lucifer, helping her stand. The barbed wire had not only penetrated her skin, but pulled and slashed it. Creating an upward drag against her rib cage.

She shoved him away. “Get Rick and Daryl, I got Negan.”

Jesus just looked at her for a moment, then caught Rick around the shoulders. “Need ta move.” Jesus snarled to Rick, who just looked at him.

Rick looked over Jesus’s shoulder and saw Lucifer had Daryl’s crossbow up and loaded, ready to hit her mark. Rick caught Daryl by the neck and jerked him down, the moment he did the bolt released. It met its mark, dropping him instantly. In the same moment she was crashing onto her knees, the crossbow the only thing holding her up.

She reached blindly to cover her side, but her consciousness eluded her, and she swayed a moment before crashing once more into the ground. The last thing she saw was cobalt eyes locked on her seafoam green ones.

Daryl scooped her up, cradling her to him, and running. Jesus and Rick right behind him, pouring gasoline they had found along the path. Once they were outside, Jesus flicked a match over his shoulder.

“I’ll ride back with you.” Rick told Daryl, once they had reached the cars. Daryl had laid Lucifer out in Abraham’s lap, tugging his flannel shirt off and pressing it to her side. He pulled his vest back on, never once thinking about his scars, then returned to Rick and the bike. Jesus drove the car, speeding, flying ahead of Rick and Daryl.

“You were not afraid.” Rick said once they were seated on the bike, Rick carefully positioned as far away from touching Daryl as he could be.

“Huh?” Daryl shouted over the roar of the cycle.

“Your back, you were not worried about showing it. You were worried about Lucifer.” Rick cried back to him.

“Oh, right. “ Daryl grew silent after that. Rick shivered, the chill of fall was more present while on the motorcycle with Daryl, he had ridden behind Daryl a couple times, in the last years, but never with Daryl so preoccupied. Daryl didn’t talk much, but he had been known to talk when they were riding the bike together. 

Soon Daryl and Rick caught up to the car, behind them several walkers were starting to move towards the flames. They could not reach Alexandria fast enough. Michonne opened the gates for them, concern on her face. The moment Rick was off the bike he went to her. Daryl already had Lucifer in his arms, her injured ribs pressed to his bare chest and waist, Jesus ahead of him, preparing to knock on Denise’s door.

“Hilltop was attacked.” Michonne explained, looking flustered. “A whole group of Saviors, not long after you left.” She paused. “Anyone who survived ran here, but we had a war on our hands. All of us are alive, and most of the Hilltop refugees, we took out a number of Saviors, but the Hilltoppers think that they burned the place down.”

Rick looked exhausted but smiled at her. “Get Carol and Rosita, we are going to salvage what is left.” Rick watched her scamper off, then went to check on Lucifer. He let himself into Denise and Tara’s house. 

Once inside he found the kitchen counter had been completely stripped off. Lucifer was laid atop it, striped down to just her pants. Daryl was standing at her head, his arms crossed over her breast, hiding them from view as well as holding her still. Jesus was holding her hips in place, Denise was standing at her side, working pieces of something from her flesh, while Tara held a metal pan that she dropped the pieces in.

“What’s that?” Rick asked, Daryl’s head popped up. The expression he wore was the same as when he thought Merle was dead the first time at the quarry, the same as when Beth was dead. Rick felt sick.

“Bone.” Denise offered, never looking up. “He shattered three of her ribs, not to mention cracked some.” 

“Shit.” Rick breathed stepping forward. “Did you knock her out?”

“No, she is unconcious. Has been since I laid her in Abraham’s arms.” Daryl grumbled, his face downcast, looking at her once more.

“The kids are ok.” Sasha breathed, instantly next to Rick. “Tucked them in.” 

Tara nodded at her. “If it is ok, they are gonna stay here for now.” 

Rick nodded. “Keep each other safe, going to run over to Hilltop, Jesus you might wanna come with us.” It was an order, Jesus frowned but nodded.

“Take care of her.” He looked directly at Daryl who met his eyes then nodded sharply. His grasp on Lucifer never fading.

Rick disappeared with Jesus after him. Abraham took charge on holding Lucifer’s hips in place, Sasha drew a rag from the drawer, and wet it down, slowly she patted Lucifer’s sweat soaked head down.

“At least tell me.” Denise whispered. “You killed this bastard.”

“She did.” Daryl whispered.

Tara had never seen Daryl more distraught, and that worried her. Maybe once before when Beth was first killed, and Daryl had carried her from the hospital. The moment he had entered the house with a lifeless form in his arms, Tara had instantly fought the urge to scream.

“Shouldn’t be long now.” Denise said some time later. “I think I have most of the pieces out, only three more that I can feel. She has lost a lot of blood. I am not sure that…” Her voice dropped off. 

“Don’t.” Daryl snarled. 

“Tara, heat up some of the warming pads, so we can get her body temperature right.” Denise ordered.

“I’ll lay with her.” Daryl said, absent, “Help keep her warm.”

“Daryl, unless you are stripping down to your underwear, you will not have enough - clothes sort of block…” Tara’s voice dropped off, seeing his face. “Ok, I’ll get a bed ready and put the heating pads around the side she will lay on.” 

Tara was off then. Denise had finished fishing pieces out, and was stitching her up. “Going to wrap her up next, in a bandage.” She explained, wiping blood from Lucifer’s body and the countertop. Abraham and Daryl rolled her on her side, as Denise started the careful pieces, securing it, then wrapping it. 

She wrapped from her hip up to right below her breast. Abraham and Daryl maneuvered her small form into the bed Tara had prepared, Tara carefully peeled her shoes, socks, and pants off. Leaving her in just her underwear. Once Abraham and Tara were out of the room. Daryl stripped down to his boxers, Denise did not watch, she waited until he was laid down next to Lucifer, carefully tucking her into his arms, her bandaged side pressed against him, Denise threw a blanket over them both, and looked at Daryl for a long moment. “You need to watch her at least for the next couple hours, she could… turn.”

Daryl watched Denise leave, then turned his attention to Lucifer. “Isabella.” He whispered, low and caring. “Told you to stay safe.”

“Dar…” She mumbled, her eyes fighting to stay open. “Cold.”

He wrapped himself closer to her, pressing his face into his neck, she was out, unconscious once more, as he started to cry. Each tear stung his eyes, and seemed to pool down her neck. He waited until the sun rose, until he passed out. Tara was sitting in the corner chair, watching over them sleeping.

At some point, Tara had to smile to herself, Daryl was tucked over her, careful of her ribs even in sleep, his head pressed into her shoulder, and left hands intertwined. Rick had returned, and was sitting beside Tara, now, watching his hunter and Lucifer sleep. “Brought back some livestock. Where are the little girls?”

“Michonne took them to play with Jude.” Tara whispered back to him. 

“Aha, why is Daryl’s clothes on the floor?” Rick asked, eyebrows raised.

“Lucifer’s body temp was way too low.” Denise responded, joining Tara and Rick. 

“She will wake soon.” Tara said, after a moment, “She lived through the night.”

“Right, and she will wake up, and so will he, angry we are watching.” Rick moved and began shooing them from room, shutting the door behind them. “Let’s let them rest. As long as they need to.”

Daryl was dreaming, he was young again. A little boy in a field of wildflowers, Merle was just ahead of him, instructing him how to hunt. Behind him, when he turned was Lucifer, her face scared, smiling at him, beckoning him towards him, Merle was calling his name. Daryl stood frozen in his dream, yearning to have both, realizing he couldn’t his seven year old dream self ran into the arms of Lucifer, the moment he hit her body, he was an adult again, behind him Merle was leading a force of Walkers. He was trying to pull Lucifer with him, but he couldn’t. Her side was bleeding, she was open to the world, her eyes already dead. Her mouth wide and moving towards him.

Daryl jolted awake. A scream threatening to exit his lips, below him Lucifer was looking at him, her eyes wide. “You ok?” She choked the words out.

“Bad dream.” He managed to mumble, gently untangling himself from her.

“Thought I kept those away.” A frown tugging at her lips as she rolled over.

“It was ‘cause ‘ah was worried bout ya.” He mumbled, eyes locked on hers.

She was blushing, she had realized her chest was bare, along with her legs. Daryl reached over the bed, and tugged a shirt that Tara had laid out over the side and up to her, he helped her into it, and smiled down at her. 

“Can we do one a’ those kiss things?” Daryl asked, somewhat sheepishly.

She laughed. “If you wanna.” The next thing she knew, Daryl’s body was carefully wrapped around hers, his lips pressed to hers, slow and cautious. He pulled back and looked down at her, she had a smile on her face. She looked pale still, but at least she was awake, she pushed herself up on her elbows, and rubbed her nose against his, then pressed another small kiss on his lips. “Wanna go back to Aaron and Eric’s, to your room. Know the bed business makes ya uncomfortable. Where are your clothes?”

“You were too cold, couldn’t get yer temp up, did it this way.” He explained, a blush on his cheeks, he moved to get dressed but she caught him. 

“Nah, stay a bit. Yesterday I vaguely remember you stripping your shirt off to press to my side, dream or real.” She asked, her hands on his shoulders.

“Real.” Daryl leaned down like he was going to kiss her again but a knock on the door had him jerking away, and moving towards his pants. For the second time in two days Jesus found his sister in a compromising position with Daryl. 

“The hell?” Jesus asked, his eyebrows raised. “Does she make you strip?”

“Nah, Denise said…” Daryl grumbled, grabbing his shoes and pushing past Jesus. “Did her a favor.”

“My body temperature would not come up, lost too much blood, so Daryl kept my body warm. I could have turned and eaten him, but he stayed all night, glued to me.” She explained once Jesus collapsed on the bed next to her.

“Hilltop is destroyed.” 

“Shit, what happened?”

“Saviors sacked it, most of them are dead, with Negan dead…” 

“They disappeared right?”

“Yea, most of the Hilltoppers are back here.”

“Livestock? Crops?”

“They are trying to salvage crops today. We got almost two of each animal.”

“Good… Jesus?”

“Yeah, Lucifer?”

“I wanna be with that man.”

“Daryl?”

“Mhm, like for life.”

“Damn, you just met him.”

“Yeah, well, that’s the way it goes.”

“If you're sure.”

“I am. Now, tell me how you're going to get your happily ever after?”

Jesus snorted. “Abraham and Rosita broke up, think he’s after Sasha.”

“What gave it away?”

“Makes Rosita very lonely.”

“Ew, don’t be a rebound.”

“It’s the end of the world, everyone is a rebound.”

“Not true, Daryl’s…. Innocent in that realm.”

“Really?”

“Mhm.” Lucifer nodded. Jesus looked at her for a long moment and took stock of the situation. His younger sister, baby sister, wanted to take up with a moody redneck in more ways than friendship and cuddle sessions, like wanted happily ever after and rainbows with him. 

“Best get you back to your caveman, then.” Jesus joked after a moment.

“You two are more alike than you know.” Lucifer mocked him.

Tara and Denise made their way into the room. “Got you some sweat pants, out grew them once we got here, too much good cooking.” Tara joked helping her into the sweats.

“We are going to clean your clothes up, then we will bring them to Aaron and Erics.” Denise told her. “These are pain pills, two a day, together or seperate, doesn’t matter, for ten days. Gotta go easy on them.”

Lucifer nodded, standing on shaky feet. “OW.” She gasped as she bent her torso, instantly she felt like the whole world was trying to punch her in the ribs.

“Be careful, you lost three ribs, and cracked two others.” Denise was checking her bandage. “This is for Daryl to rewrap you tomorrow morning.” She handed her an ace bandage roll.

“The little girls will have families here, right?” She asked concerned suddenly.

“Yes, the youngest is going to remain with me and Tara, the older little girl is going to live with Aaron and Eric, best sort of adoption possible in this time. We couldn’t go out and adopt now days anyway.” Denise explained, patting her shoulder.

“Good. The little ones name is Hope, the older one is Cherish.” Lucifer told them, letting Jesus scoop her up and carry her from the house, a bag in her arms. 

It was a short walk to Aaron’s house, where Cherish was already running around and playing. Jesus laid her down on the couch, and dipped out to help Rick with something. Eric settled beside her, tears in the older man's eyes. “Thank you for this little one, do you know her name?”

“Cherish, Negan named her Cherish,” Lucifer made a funny face for the little girl who giggled. “Where is Daryl?”

“Went hunting.” Aaron said from the back room. “Working on a room for little miss.” 

“Aha, mind if I nap here?” She asked yawning.

“Not at all, you live here silly, same as Daryl.” Eric kissed her forehead, then stood, scooping up Cherish. After Lucifer stretched out, Eric covered her up. She was knocked out pretty quick, snuggling into the couch for warmth.

“Aaron, I just don’t understand Carol.” Eric said, Cherish pressed to his side, the little girl refused to be put down, not sure if she had been held all the time with Negan or if no one touched her and she was starved for attention. Eric was leaning against the counter in the kitchen, swaying slightly.

“No one understands her.” Aaron responded, his body stretched out under the sink, working on a plumbing issue that had arisen while he was working on the newly painted yellow bedroom for Cherish.

“I meant with Daryl, he was obvious he wasn’t interested.” Eric pressed forward in conversation.

“Mhm.” Aaron grumbled, the clanking of metal made Cherish giggle, her halo of brown hair shaking slightly.

“And she has been screwing Tobin, playing house with his kids… you can’t have your cake and eat it too.” Eric sassed, making a funny face that once more had Cherish giggling.

“I know, love.” Aaron responded, somewhat distracted. “Hand me the wrench.”

“Wrench?” 

“Big thing that looks like it's made to crack nuts, love.” Aaron sighed, exasperated.

“This.” Daryl gestured towards the wrench laying in the sink, he was standing outside the house by the window and had made Eric jump.

“Thanks.” Eric muttered, passing the wrench down.

“Got a deer, Eric, think you could come help me with it?” Daryl asked already knowing the answer.

“Uhm, I… if no one else, kind of… squeamish…” Eric visibly paled and looked around. His eyes caught sight of Lucifer in the door frame, her eyes bright with laughter.

“I can hold it steady, you do all the lifting, ok?” She asked Daryl, as she rounded the kitchen counter, and slipped out the back door.

“Shut the window in case they wanna talk.” Aaron whisper shouted at Eric.

“Nope, too juicy.” Eric giggled back, turning his full attention away from his husband.

Once outside she found the deer was already strung up in a tree. “Just hold it still.” Daryl grumbled. “How ‘re ya up anyway?”

“High pain tolerance? Missed your grumpy face?” She tapped her chin, asking the question carefully. “I can’t exactly stay on bed rest forever, anyway. One night should hold me over a bit.”

“‘Ah guess, if’n ya say so.” Daryl motioned for her to hold the swaying beast, and he went to work. “Wanna talk ta ya ‘bout somethin’.” He waited for her to grunt that she was listening. “Gotta make a long run, in the next couple days, me ‘n Rick. Ya gonna stay around, be here when ‘ah get back?”

The question was are you staying forever, and she heard it loud an clear. “I’ll be keepin’ your bed warm, for as long as you want me to.” She responded, yawning slightly.

“Good, tanight were havin’ a big dinner, welcomin’ the Hilltoppers.” Daryl explained to her. “Need ta get this thing cookin.” 

Inside Aaron had wrapped up the sink problem, and was climbing out from under it, to see Eric gathering large pots and pans. “The hell?”

“Gotta get the kitchen ready, didn’t ya hear?”

“No, man, I was working, and not eavesdropping.”

“We are having a community dinner.”

“For?”

“Our new members.”

“And we need pots for what?”

“To help Daryl with the deer silly.”

“Riiiight.” 

“What?”

“Maybe Lucifer wants to help him?”

“Lucifer needs a nap and so does Cherish.”

“So, put Cherish down for a nap.”

“I don’t know how to, I was hoping Lucifer could…” Eric looked ready to cry.

“I’ll fetch the devil, see if she can teach us how to take care of our daughter.” Aaron did not miss a beat, slipping his head out the window, he smiled to himself, seeing Daryl scooping Lucifer up already.

“Heard yer loud mouth husband, bringin’ ‘er in now.” Daryl chuckled, Aaron darted to the door and opened it. 

“Come on, laddies!” Lucifer chuckled. “To the couch.”

Daryl settled her into the couch, and watched as Aaron and Eric found seats beside her, then Cherish was in her arms, she tucked the almost two year old to her, and rocked the baby gently. Eric handed her the bottle of milk and watched as she lulled the little one to sleep. Daryl smiled, and was reminded of his little ass kicker. 

Once Cherish was asleep, it was Daryl who scooped her little tired from up and carried her to her new room, laying her on the crib. When he returned to the living room, he found the couch empty. In the kitchen Lucifer was sitting on the island, her knees criss cross applesauce while Eric brushed her long hair out. “Gonna put it in a ponytail for her…” Eric’s voice trailed off as Daryl bumped him out of the way, his experienced hands already braiding her hair down her back.

Aaron could not hide his amusement. “Gonna have to teach us that, for when our little one is older.”

“Sure thang, now about this deer. ‘M gonna bring’er in chunks, ya just cut uhm up thin, and cut tha fat off of ‘er.” His three helpers nodded, and he watched as Lucifer dangled her legs over either side of the island counter, waiting for him to bring her a piece to start chopping.

-/-

Rick and Michonne were setting up tables with the help of Gabriel, Tara, and Rosita. In the middle of town in a courtyard it seemed like a silly place to have a feast, but Michonne seemed to think a homecoming celebration was in order before both Daryl and Rick were gone for three weeks. It was a long run, one that she did not particularly want either of her men going on, but it was understood that it was their turn, and as both of them basically shared leadership it made sense that neither would shy away from it.

Eight adults had made it from Hilltop, and twelve children under the age of 18, it brought them almost to 100 people total in Alexandria, and they were starting to adjust to bringing more people into the hold. Morgan was adamant actually that they needed to bring more survivors in, more people, more food, more protection, more labor.

It was a good idea, to a point. Rick and Daryl were both weary of new people, of what they could mean. Honestly since meeting Jesus they had been on a rollercoaster of sorts that had almost destroyed everything they worked to build. He was glad now, they had agreed to help Jesus, because it had brought so many people together.

A moo startled him, but then he remembered they had managed to save two milking cows and a bull. A handful of chickens, two pigs, two ducks, three sheep, and one angry pissed off goat. He remembered Jesus mentioning there were goats in the wild and that Lucifer knew a place where horses were thriving. Both Jesus and Lucifer were vital to them now, Rick could no more let them go then let Daryl.

Which brought him to his most curious revelation. Daryl did in fact have sexual ideas, they were rare he was seeing, but they had found something in Lucifer that brought them to the surface, enough that Carol had acted out about it, enough to have everyone who knew them whispering about what Lucifer could possibly offer that no one they had met yet had. Rick felt like it had everything to do with the fact that she offered Daryl the same peaceful easy feeling Beth had, the same childlike innocents in a world of damnation, she had a lot of things in common with Beth, ultimately Rick hoped whatever Lucifer and Daryl had agreed on in terms of them, that it would not burn everyone else to hell with it.

/-/-/

After Rick and Daryl departed, with Jesus in tow, Lucifer set herself up for almost every day doing something with a different member of the community. It wasn't easy, by any means staying distracted, but she was doing a fairly good job. On her fourth day of servitude, she found herself helping Maggie and Glenn.

Before Rick departed he had requested that Maggie and Glenn take the house that had belonged to Deanna, Maggie knew about everything in the house, and would therefore be the most comfortable in his opinion in the Mayor’s house. With everything that had happened Maggie kind of felt like she was the Mayor and Rick was the King, anyway. 

Mid way through the day they uncovered an old crib, hidden in the shambles of the basement. Maggie had been so excited about it that Glenn and Lucifer had stopped what they were doing, which was rearranging the living room, and joined her. It took both of them to maneuver the oak crib from the basement up the stairs, only to discover it was not complete. 

Lucifer had spent the next two hours cursing the damn thing to oblivion. No instructions, and limited tools, and she still wasn’t sure the damn thing would hold. She had even snuck away for thirty minutes to get a chunk of plywood for the base, just to secure baby Rhee in her mind. Currently she was sitting on the floor, holding the last couple pieces of ornate railing that had to be resecured to the side of the crib when Maggie joined her. “Lunch?” The woman inquired, sinking down next to her, and putting her head on Lucifer’s shoulder.

“Potted meat, corn bread, and water, better than a prisoner I suppose.” Lucifer chuckled accepting the food.

“Thanks for this, Glenn and I would have been completely lost without you.” Maggie half hugged her, watching Lucifer open the can of potted meat, and use her finger to smear the pink ground up substance onto the slice of cornbread. “Never made cornbread before, watched momma and Anette make it, but…”

Lucifer almost died with her first bite, the cornbread was grainy to the point that it was like eating sand paper. Lucifer coughed sharply and downed half the water. “Thought you were a damn farmers daughter, how the hell ya don’t know how to make corn bread.” Lucifer snickered, irritated.

“Don’t eat it then, I didn’t think it was that… Glenn ate it.” Maggie countered, blushing.

Lucifer was going to eat it, food was too scarce not to, but she eyed Maggie ruefully then said. “I can teach you the right way to make it.” Maggie nodded a smile breaking on her face. “And I can teach you how to build shit.” 

Maggie laughed, “Won’t need you too, you're too damn mean to die.” She clasped Lucifer on the shoulder, then headed back out of the room, leaving the younger girl to wonder how in the hell she had ended up with these crazy people.

She ate the sandpaper bread, with potted meat smeared liberally on it, and drank her water. She returned to the crib, cursing under her breath wondering about Daryl and Rick, hoping that Jesus was not irritating the shit out of them.

Eight days later, on her twelfth day without the three men who secured her place in Alexandria around, she found herself looking at Morgan and Carol, watching their interactions across the main way. There was something off between them, but with both of them decidedly not friendly towards her, she had no way of figuring out exactly what they had against each other. They did both sneer at her before walking away from each other. 

She had half a mind to follow Morgan, but Tara and Heath materialized from out of nowhere in front of her both looking a little worse for the wear. “We need to go on a run.” Tara explained.

“With three babies we are running out of supplies pretty quickly.” Heath explained.

“Ok, thought that was what Rick and Daryl were doing.” She chewed her thumb and looked between the two, they shared a look.

“Won’t be back in time. Michonne said you could help us, and we will need help.” Tara explained.

“Need to go out past Hilltop to the surrounding areas outside of DC and collect things, Michonne thinks we could do it in two days.” Heath continued on.

“Just a quick trip?” She asked, Daryl had wanted her to stay close, she was not sure if this was breaking her promise or not. “Michonne’s idea?”

“Yes to both.” Tara mumbled, looking downcast. “Three sets of eyes are better than two.”

“A’ight, sure. Fine.” She knew she couldn’t say no, it would look like she didn’t wanna be a team player, but then again… she didn’t wanna say yes either. “We leave in the morning.” She declared waving her arms around, gesturing like a theater fool, then walked away from them.

Morning was betrayal, she was the first one to the gate, in full gear, her hand rubbing at her rubs absentmindedly, checking to make sure she was secure. If she moved the wrong way she still ached, and that had her concerned. As soon as Denise kissed Tara goodbye, and helped the little baby in her arms wave, Heath started the car. Tara took the backseat.

Before Lucifer climbed in, Michonne caught her wrist. “Carol has been saying you're not contributing, this is the only way with Rick gone I can keep order, I need you to understand that.”

“I kinda figured, ‘Chonne, no big deal. Simple run, get supplies be back ‘for ya know it.” Then she did something that surprised them both, she hugged Michonne.

She didn’t say goodbye, never had in her life and wasn’t starting now, so she climbed in and slammed the door. They drove for the next couple hours, she didn’t talk much. Tara chimed in to Heath’s long discussions with himself every now and again agreeing or disagreeing on something. 

It was not until they stopped in a small town outside of DC that she realized something was wrong. Both Heath and Tara seemed to feel it too, the air was too tense, the whole world it seemed was too bright. Before she could comment on it, a singular buzzing started, a low vibration that Lucifer couldn’t seem to ground out, both Heath and Tara were on their knees plugging their ears, then it grew louder as she took steps back towards her teammates, it seemed like the air was heating up, everything was much too loud and much too bright. She fought the loud humming in her eardrums, covering her ears, she looked at the ground only to see blood pouring from Heath and Tara’s eyes, noses, mouths, and ears. 

Sticky trickles down her front let her know she was bleeding too, she growled low and feral afraid of what was happening, her legs just seem to give out, her whole body dropped in an instant, she withered for a moment, looking up at the sky which seemed to be completely alive with fire, then nothing. 

\\-\\-\

She gasped hard for air, sucking in and her eyes shot open. Panic surged through her body as she took in her surroundings. She was in a lecture hall, with students and teachers very much alive around her. She felt her face, no scars. Her heart was racing, and her mind was trying to process this turn of events, the last thing she remembered was the sky burning, and her life ending, how in the hell was she back in her last lecture she had attended.

She shocked herself, by standing and loudly scraping her desk along the floor, leaving everything but her cellphone and keys she bolted from the classroom, both professors calling loudly after her. There were no walkers, yet. But if she remembered this day correctly, by the seven pm news the world would be in disarray. She was running hard and fast towards her car, a shitty gremlin Jesus thought was a joke.

She started it and tore out of the parking lot headed towards the radio station he worked at, she was in the building and nearly screaming for him when he appeared, just as shaken as her. “Are you alright?” He managed to whisper.

“Do you remember?” She asked just as panicked.

“Yes, we need to get…” Jesus looked around, everyone was just staring at them. 

He grabbed her elbow and guided her out of the building. “We need to get to Rick.” She finished the statement for him.

“Do you know where to go?” Jesus asked, climbing into the passenger seat of the Gremlin.

“Sort of.” She mumbled. “King County, get out the Atlas.”

Jesus tugged open the glove box and searched for King County, Georgia, he found it then looked at her. “We need to get our clothes and weapons, let's go shopping for provisions and then head out.”

She nodded as they headed towards the apartment. They were quick pulling on black pants and black trench coats, tucking beanies and bandanas into their pockets. “Good thing we took karate as kids, huh?” Jesus joked. 

Lucifer rolled her eyes, and looked around. “When they first found each other, Rick was still in a coma in King County, if we time this right, we should be able to make it to him, before he wakes up and protect him until he wakes up.”

Jesus nodded, grabbing nonperishable foods, and then they were headed out the door. Straight toward the car. “How did we get back here, what is the last thing you remember?” He asked once they were on the road.

“I left Alexandria with Heath and Tara on a short run, you guys were out on the three weeker, the sky was on fire.” She mumbled.

“We were surrounded by walkers, and all three of us were bit, shit. I remember Daryl and Rick both asking God to let them try again, I didn’t understand, but I think I do now. The sky burst into flames, and I woke up at the radio station, like I just blinked.” Jesus paused.

“They… Guess God’s real then, how else do you explain this?” She was going to ignore the part where all three were bit. “We gotta take 85, right, through North Carolina, South Carolina, and eventually into Georgia?”

“Yeah, and we need to avoid big cities.” Jesus agreed.

Eleven hours later they had reached their destination, kind of. The whole of King County was in disarray. All of it, there were army and national guard tents set up. They only had to wait, and stay alive until everyone pulled out, and then they could find Rick. 

It didn’t take long, three weeks holed up in the house they figured was his, and Morgan arrived, him and a large group of survivors, they could tell at first glance he remembered everything. Cautious as he had been around both Lucifer and Jesus before, he was hugging them too him. “Wasn’t able to save my wife, this time I am saving Duane.” He whispered into the hug.

“Did you?” Jesus asked looking around.

“She turned last night, the rest of my group moved on already this morning, we have four days until Rick wakes up, we best get to the hospital and get situated.” Morgan nodded to them. “Your strikingly beautiful even now, without the scars, Lucifer.”

“Thank you, Morgan, let’s get moving.” Lucifer took Duane’s hand in hers, and strode ahead of Jesus and Morgan.

“Where did you two wake up?” Morgan asked.

“In the normal world, both of us freaked out, what about you?” Jesus asked.

“Woke up camping with them, like last time, only this time I knew what to do the moment one of the Walkers strolled into camp, didn’t flinch when I killed it. If Duane is confused about how I know what to do he hasn’t said anything at all.” Morgan mumbled. “I wonder if the ones we lost along the way will remember, if we meet back up with them?”

“No clue.” Lucifer responded ahead of them. “We forsook everyone we knew the first time around, to be with ya’lls group and change fate.”

“Let’s check the hospital out, see what we can see.” Jesus asserted. “It’ll be dark soon and they are more active at night, the fresh ones, and we have not had to deal with fresh ones in a long ass time.” 

“Getting old, brother.” Lucifer mocked.

Finding Rick was the harder part. The hospital was abandoned and every door they opened seemed to release some of the dead. Finally they found the doors Rick had mentioned. “Don’t Dead Open Inside.” Lucifer read the words, eyebrow raised, “Ah,” She said finally. “Don’t Open Dead Inside. Rick mentioned those, he must be on this wing, then.” 

She maneuvered ahead, and after checking several barricaded doors, they found one with an unconscious Rick passed out, the machine next to him seeming to run on backup power.

“Gonna change his bandages, see if you can find him some clothing.” She ordered the men, “Duane, you stay with me, ok?”

The almost ten year old nodded, taking a spot beside her. “I don’t remember this stuff, but you guys do. I don’t remember ever being here before, but dad and you and Jesus just know what to do, how come?”

“Somehow we got sent back in time. We just gotta find the rest of us, that’s all.” She mused, the smell of his old bandage assaulted her nose in a way Walker bile never did. Cautiously she took the aged and angered stitches out, then re wrapped him in gauze.

She and Duane were laid out on the floor in the far corner when Jesus and Morgan made it back, both asleep, clearly exhausted. So, they started to play the waiting game. Early the next morning Morgan, Jesus, and Duane headed to the police station they refueled one car, completely to the brim, and loaded all the guns and munitions needed in the trunk. They took care to also find all Rick’s personal affects and his clothes. They rolled the car back to the hospital instead of starting it. 

Once they returned they found Lucifer had ransacked the hospital, finding everything that she thought they could possibly need. Tons of vials of Medicine. “Need to start syphoning the gas from the vehicles outside, found two gas cans, fill them up, load them, we need to make it to Atlanta, let Rick out to do his shit, and get to the quarry.” Lucifer ordered them.

“How do you know so much about when he first woke up?” Morgan asked.

“He and Daryl told me, it was their way to show they trusted me.” She answered finally.

“Well, I am glad they did, or we would all be sitting ducks.” Morgan chuckled. “Got a stick today, from one of the places in town, gonna work on some of my skills, might even teach Duane -” He was stopped by Lucifer shushing him.

Several walkers were mulling around outside Rick’s window, like they knew the living were just inside. Cautiously she ducked down, pulling the blinds closed, and secured the door. “Hope he wakes up soon.”

“Did you get all the stuff from his house?” Jesus asked Morgan, who nodded.

The next morning, approximately two days before Rick was scheduled to wake up, a small herd moved through the hospital. Lucifer sat with her back to the closed door, her hand over Duane’s mouth. Jesus and Morgan had lowered Rick’s bed to the floor completely, and draped a blanket over him, both men were pressed in separate corners, watching the walkers mill around outside the door and the window. No one moved for well over eight hours.

Only when the sun went down did they breathe a sigh of relief, collectively. Lucifer and Jesus slipped out of the room and made their way to the cafeteria where the rounded up food and drinks to last the next week, and slipped back towards Rick’s room, only encountering a straggler or two. They passed the next 24 hours in watches, checking Rick and the outside world, preparing for nothing but his awakening.

The next morning, Rick woke up gasping for air and screaming. Lucifer was beside him instantly, “RICK!” She covered his mouth with her hand.

He stilled, and cast his eyes around the room. Morgan, Duane, and Jesus were looking at him. Neither Lucifer nor Jesus looked as road worn, her face was not scared, Duane was alive, and Morgan looked… happy.

“Do you remember us?” Morgan asked after a moment.

“Yes.” Rick coughed, shakily standing.

“We have everything ready, to head to Atlanta, we are right on schedule.” Jesus was looking at his watch. “If we have been telling time correctly, tomorrow is the day you leave Merle Dixon on a roof top.”

Rick paled. “This time around, if Daryl remembers me, I might save Merle.” 

“If we remember you, he does.” Jesus responded.

“If we have Merle the Governor wont.” Rick said it casually. “We can kill that fucker and keep the prison.” His eyes glinted with something akin to hopefulness.

“Listen, Michonne, Maggie, Beth, Hershel, Abraham, Rosita, Tara, and Eugene were not with you at the quarry, right?” Lucifer paused. “If they woke up with memories, they are going to be looking for and waiting on us. Gabriel, Sasha too.”

“Right, we can’t worry too much about that, gotta do this replay one step at a time, and the first step is getting out of here, and on the road.” Rick was shaky on his feet. 

They climbed into the car, Rick driving Morgan by his side, and Duane in the middle between Jesus and Lucifer in the back seat. They made it to the outskirts of Atlanta that evening, and checking his watch, setting the alarm for the right time the next day, they slept in the cruiser.

At first light, Rick gave them directions on how to get to the camp at the quarry. “Just get there whenever, if we are right then Carol and Daryl will recognize you. Carl should too.” Rick told them. “I have to meet up with Glenn and the others.” 

Lucifer hugged Rick hard, then Jesus and Morgan said goodbye to him. Duane took Lucifer’s hand, and off she trotted map in hand. Rick had one chance to do this right, and boy did he need to keep to his schedule. 

It was roughly and hour walk from where they had camped to the quarry. When she saw the gravel path her face lit up. They were carrying a lot of supplies between them, and each one was exhausted. Heading down the gravel hill she could almost scream with excitement when she saw Daryl’s face, he was headed into the woods when he saw her, an angry expression on his face. “LUCI! JESUS!” He cried, rushing for them, pulling them into a crushing hug. “How did you get here, you should be in DC? Starting Hilltop?” 

“Long story, basically, we decided if we were gonna have a second chance, we wanted it to be with the Grimes clan from the start!” Jesus explained.

“Morgan, this must be Duane, man you're cuter than your dad ever described you!” Daryl scooped the boy up hugging him. “If your here, that means that you were able to put… her… down.” Daryl clasped Morgan on the shoulder. “Carol remembers everything, Glenn too, we have been waiting for Rick’s arrival, if we counted it… you have the bag of guns.”

“Rick is headed into the city, he plans on bringing Merle home this time.” Lucifer smiled at Daryl, and kissed his cheek.

“Gonna introduce us to your friends?” Shane snarled from behind him.

“This is… Paul and Isabella Rovia, siblings, they go by Jesus and Lucifer, this is Morgan and his son Duane, they are mine and Carol’s friends, right?”

To a testament of how shocking all this must have been, Carol was on Lucifer in an instant, hugging her and Jesus, then Morgan and Duane. “We thought we lost you!”

Shane was clearly puzzled. “LUCIFER! JESUS! MORGAN!” Carl was bounding down the hill, his much younger self, pleased.

“Shit, first he knew Dixon, now these fuckers, Lori what has Rick been letting Carl around?” Shane snarled, irritated.

Lucifer was almost knocked over by the hug Carl gave her. “You're beautiful without your scars, but damn, not quite as hot, don’t look like your damaged,” Carl mused, kissing her face.

“Yeah, and you look a lot less like a pirate, with both eyes, dumbfuck.” She kissed his forehead, and pulled him tight to her. “Your dad is in Atlanta.”

“I know, he’s gotta be saved by Glenn.” Carl mumbled, still excited about being back with some his family. Since waking up eleven again, he had not exactly been very nice to his mom or Shane, even calling them out on their relationship. To Lori’s utter frustration he had taken to sleeping with Glenn.

“Ed’s dead.” Carol stated simply. “Took care of him the first night we were here, not risking anything.” She laughed. “I got Sophia back, and I plan on doing everything I can think of to keep her alive.”

“We are gonna do it better this time.” Morgan agreed with her.

“Show me this place.” Lucifer demanded of Carl, who eagerly took her by the hand and started showing her everyone and introducing her to the different families. 

Daryl nodded at Jesus who followed him into the woods. Morgan and Duane found a place to situate their tent next to the Dixon’s, and laid out a place for Jesus and Lucifer to sleep as well. Carol was brimming with excitement as she introduced Lucifer to Sophia, and instantly they connected just like Lucifer seemed to be able to do with all sorts of kids and babies. 

“We good, really?” Morgan asked Carol taking a spot by her and the kids. Carl was playing with Sophia and Duane like a teenager would, which had Lucifer giggling about him being trapped in a kid's body. 

“I hold no resentment to you, Morgan, or you Lucifer, I think this time around I can do right, if we solve our problems in advance I might have a chance at happiness at the prison.” Carol explained, smiling at them.

“It’s about time.” Daryl announced, settling into camp with Jesus beside him. “Check your watch, Carol, any minute now we should hear a car…” He dropped off seeing the orange charger coming up the gravel path. 

Shane was already shouting loudly about it when Lucifer shot into the open window, ducking below Glenns arms and unplugged the alarm. “GLENN!” She cheered enthusiastically when he caught her in a hug, and peppered her face with kisses.

“How the hell are you and Jesus here?” He asked getting out of the car.

“Does everyone know these fucks?” Shane growled low and even.

“We wanted to do it right, this time, start out with you guys, we waited ages for Rick, he alright?” She asked.

“Yup, even managed to bring Merle back. Gotta check on our friends at the nursing home in the morning, then head on out, at least that was what he was thinking about doing.” Glenn whispered to her. She nodded.

They didn’t have to wait long, the moment the cube van appeared, Rick surged forward. First hugging Carl, the clasping arms with Daryl, before hugging Carol and Sophia, and finally whirling on Shane and Lori. “I know about you two, no need to hide it, I know you thought I was dead, just, be happy together, Lori I know you wanted the divorce before the world ended, so… consider it signed.” 

“Baby brother, you know this fucker?” Merle’s draw had even Lucifer cringing.

“Yes, Merle, his name is Officer Friendly, you gave it to him, guess you were too drunk to remember that time he arrested us out near Athens.” Daryl joked.

“Hmmm.” Merle was clearly deep in thought.

Carl frowned. “If Maggie remembers … won't she be mad about him?”

“Probably.” Rick agreed.

“No worries, he doesn’t remember, can’t really fault him for that.” Lucifer started as Daryl caught her around the middle, and drug her in the general direction of Merle.

“This is my… Lucifer.” Daryl finished lamely.

Merle raised an eyebrow. “Pleasure to meet you Merle Dixon, I have heard a lot about you.” She smiled at him, extending her hand. “I am Daryl’s… girl…” She trailed off too. They had not really labeled what they were to each other.

“Was startin’ to think you was gay baby.” Merle laughed crushing Lucifer in a hug between them. 

Rick surveyed the group, Ed was not around, he looked at Carol, clearly she had taken care of that problem early on. She was holding tightly to Sophia, much like Morgan was Duane, being given a second chance for them was enough. 

Lori and Shane looked livid. He would have to deal with that someday, maybe not right now. “So, everyone, this is not a safe place to be.” Rick started, and motioned around the quarry. “I think that we should move as a group, towards Fort Benning.”

That was a different approach than last time, no need to go to the CDC, not now, they did need to get to the pile up on the interstate however, and get to Hershel’s farm. “I think we should go to the CDC.” Shane said, throwing Rick for a loop.

Rick pinched the bridge of his nose. “We could break up into two groups, either way my group has something they have to do in the morning.” 

“Your group?” Lori sneered.

“Yup, Carol, Sophia, Morgan, Duane, Lucifer, Jesus, Glenn, Merle, Daryl, and Carl. You should probably come too. Andrea, Amy, Dale, T-Dog, trust me you're gonna wanna come.” Rick took them by surprise because he had not been introduced to them yet.

“How do you know our names?” Amy asked, curious.

“Same way Lucifer and Jesus knew to find us.” Glenn responded. “They are from DC.”

Silence overtook the group. “I’m going to the CDC.” Shane snarled.

Lori looked caught between them. Lucifer danced around the outside before pausing next to Lori. “You wanna fix things with Rick, you best go with us.” Carl heard her and frowned, he knew the real reason, Judith.

The rest of the night, camp was tense with people deciding what they were going to do. By the early morning light, walkers had descended on the camp. By the time they had taken out all the walkers, Amy was still dead. 

Dale decided that he was going to follow Rick, so his RV was in the front of the line of vehicles headed towards Benning. Lori herded Carl, against his will, into the RV. Morgan, Duane, Carol, and Sophia followed. Jesus got the charger started, Glenn and Andrea climbing in next to him. Merle started his bike, and Lucifer tumbled on behind him. Daryl started his truck up, and T-Dog climbed in, Rick soon joined them in the truck. Merle took off first, Lucifer holding on around his middle, laughing with the bike. 

Merle didn’t mind a pretty girl wrapped round him, but he was confused as to who she was and why she was so comfortable on his bike, even mentioning that he needed to clean it real good, before it wasn’t his any more. 

They made it into Atlanta and to the nursing facility easily enough. Rick remembered their leader's name, and explained the dangers of remaining there too long, noting that something bad was coming, and would be coming soon, to kill them all. Rick wasn’t sure if they believed them or not, either way he left a bag of guns and other weapons as well as some provisions for them, then they headed on their way towards Fort Benning, in honesty he headed them towards the farm, towards the last place Lori and he had been anything at all related to happy. He shivered a little then, but smiled, they were one step closer to Michonne. 

Rick was proud of the time they made, by the time the RV broke down, they were at the pile up like they should have been anyway. “No one stray far.” Rick ordered. “Lucifer, keep the kids with you and Merle.” She nodded, counting the three heads, and shoving them into the back of the pick up truck, Merle sitting on the top of the cab, rifle at the ready. 

When the herd came through, no one got lost. T-Dog still got injured, but Rick was counting it a victory. Maggie must have been counting the days for their arrival, because the morning after the Herd there she was, on horseback, shouting for Glenn. 

“How do these people know you?” Lori snarled, watching Carl and Maggie embrace. 

“Dad and Beth don’t remember, I think…” Her voice got low, “If you died the first time…” 

Rick only nodded. “We have done good so far, how is the walkers in the barn situation?”

Maggie hung her head a little bit. “Killed them all three days ago, to be honest, daddy needed to mourn before you all got here, so…” Her voice dropped off. “This way I got him convinced we need some help, some folks ready to kill uhm, because we can’t. I think he remembers some things, Beth too, she keeps telling me about an archer in her dreams, and a funeral home. Daddy keeps sayin’ his leg don’t feel right, and his pocket watch is missing.” 

“I have it, I guess where I had it on me when…” Glenn kissed her, pulling her close. “Shit, woman, I missed you.”

“Well, I am your wife.” She laughed, punching him in the shoulder.

“Let’s head on, then.” Daryl mumbled.

“Dar, Beth is alive in this time, and we are going to keep her that way. I promise.” Lucifer threaded her fingers through his. “And if you don’t need me, when all's said and done, because she is here…”

“It weren’t like that… loved her like I did Sophie, like a child a sister.” Daryl pressed a firm kiss to her temple, then let her hand go. 

“Let’s move out.” Rick ordered. Lori, Andrea, Dale, and T-Dog shared confused glances but agreed. 

“Oh, almost forgot to mention, Michonne found us about a week ago, going off where she remembered us telling her the farm once stood. Scared my daddy half to death, that was actually when they started to remember everyone in dreams at least.” Maggie told them all, helping Glenn onto the horse behind her.

Rick had forgotten the absolute beauty the farm was, a gem even in this time. Situated far removed from the world, and alive with normality. Maybe this time Rick could keep Otis alive, he knew Shane going towards the CDC could mean many different things, he could die in the explosion Rick knew would happen, or he could become what Merle was to Blake. Either way it was something he would have to deal with later

Michonne was on the front porch, a wide smile on her lips, when Rick climbed out of the truck, she was in his arms, tears on her face. “I thought I had lost all of your asses! CARL GET OVER HERE!” Lori was speechless watching the black woman hug her husband and son with all she was worth. “DARYL!” Daryl joined the hug, then Carol, then Glenn, Maggie, Lucifer, Jesus, and finally Morgan. 

“I’m glad you remembered shady directions to this place.” Rick laughed, kissing her lips gently. Carl was so thrilled to have his step mom back, he was sobbing into her waist. “Your son made it?” He asked looking at a toddling little boy on the front porch. Michonne nodded.

“THE HELL IS GOIN ON?” Lori roared.

Michonne rocked on her heels breaking away from everyone. “Lori.” She breathed it carefully. “You must be Lori, Rick’s wife, mother of Carl and Judith. But Judith isn’t born yet…” Michonne locked eyes with Lucifer who shook her head no.

Beth had spilled out on the porch in the commotion. “Daryl Dixon.” Her draw was beautiful. “I told you you would miss me when I was gone!” Then she was in his arms, Hershel’s face showed some recognition. 

Daryl swung Beth around, “I missed you!” He laughed, letting her hug him even tighter.

“I remember you all. But I can’t help but feeling like Beth and I are dead, and that is why we didn’t remember exactly when Maggie tried to tell us.”

Lucifer looked at them all. “We were not sure, if you who had passed away would remember.” She frowned. “Until Maggie mentioned dreams about what happened. Sophia’s nightmare last night, I am going to reckon was her actual death, how it would have happened if she had gotten separated from us on the road. And Carl screaming painfully this morning, must have been his body's memory of being shot by Otis the first time around. Somehow, we ended up in the past, those of us who were alive three years from now.” Lucifer explained. “We think this is our second chance to do this better.” 

“If it is.” Jesus continued. “We knew we needed to be on team Grimes from the word go, and there was no way Lucifer was waiting three years to meet Daryl Dixon.” He chuckled. “And I didn’t wanna wait three years to walk in on you and Michonne.” He was in fits of giggles as Rick glared at him.

“I don’t remember.” Lori sobbed.

“Your dead.” Carl responded. “You, Andrea, T-Dog, Merle, Dale… Hershel, Beth, Patricia, Jimmy, Otis… you're all dead. Sophia, Duane, you too.”

“From the mouths of babes.” Merle snarled.

“Merle, you died heroically.” Maggie patted his shoulder. “Dad you died standing up for what you believed in. Beth, you defended what was right, T-Dog in our time you died protecting Carol, Andrea your last bit of life was an attempt to protect our whole group, Otis you died because of Shane, Patricia when the farm falls, same with Jimmy, Sophia you were supposed to die and become a walker, that is what brought Rick Grimes and company to the farm the first time, and Duane, you died before we ever met Morgan.” Maggie finished.

“Lori.” Lucifer caught her attention. “You die in childbirth, you're already pregnant. Her name is Judith, when she is born, you die. Rick… went through some dark times…”

“What about Shane, where is he? He’s the father.” Lori asked.

“Shane normally would be here at the farm with us. Where I kill him, and Carl puts his walker form down.” Rick responded. “But in saving Merle, and him not going to work for the governor, who actually leads to several of your deaths… uh, not sure.”

“Regardless, those of us who know what is coming, can hopefully sway the way things play out somewhat.” Glenn stated.

“Those of you who are deceased in our time,” Jesus started. “Just, as you remember us, don’t try to kill us. Actually, no one should remember me or Luci from this group. When we find Sasha, Abraham, Rosita, Eugene, Tara… they might…”

“Tyreese and Noah, we have to make sure we save them.” Carol was tapping her chin.

“And Bob.” Rick agreed.

“But if we plan on the prison not falling, how are we going to find them. All we know is after Terminus, we met up with them. And Beth got taken…”

“I think we should hold off on worrying about those things.” Lucifer said. “We have already changed the time lines, we might get thrown curve balls. We need to secure the farm, and hope the herd passes us by, without any trouble. If we have trouble, we can always find a place for the winter, and clear the prison in the Spring, from there… we can sort things out. If you guys start to get real memories back, like Beth apparently has started too, should we worry about Blake?”

Rick tapped his chin. “Might send you, Daryl, Merle, and Jesus out there to check Woodbury out, see who is around. If that’s the case, he won't recognize you and Jesus.” 

“Right-o.” Hershel laughed. “Let’s get settled, and we can talk about some very important things, like why my leg feels like I am dying.” 

“You lose your leg, in the prison, dad.” Maggie sighed. “And Glenn has your pocket watch, you gave it to him as approval for our relationship.”

-/-

After three weeks on the farm, with it fortified and the barn torn down, the four headed out towards the prison to check it out, while Rick and Michonne worked on teaching everyone who didn’t know how to fight to survive.

It was midway through the day that a bright red fire truck pulled up the main gate. Abraham, Sasha, Tyresse, Rosita, and Eugene piled out of it, smiles on thier faces. “Rick! We found each other, and headed towards the pile up you told us about.” 

“Even Gabriel is here.” Eugene smiled and laughed, as Father Gabriel fell from the fire truck. 

“We gathered up all the food from the food bank, church, and surrounding areas. Bob and Doctor S was with us, but both were lost to the herd we faced leaving Gabriel’ church, it was something we were not prepared for in the first place, because we were never there the first time.” Rosita explained.

Rick nodded, and hugged everyone in turn, then sent them and the supplies into the house to be sorted and re-introduced to everyone. About two hours later, Tara arrived, in a mini-van. Her sister, neice and father with her. “Rick Grimes, think I can safely say, I have never been so glad to see you.”

“Alexandria will be waiting for us, right dad?” Carl asked, standing next to his father as the sun set, the farm house full of people and activity. 

“Shit, son, I hope so. If not we can always take up at Hilltop.” Rick wrapped his arm around his sons shoulders. “All we need to do it keep your mom alive so we get Judith, and the other kids safe.” 

-/-

Merle, Daryl, Lucifer, and Jesus stood on the overlook looking down at the prison. “It’s already cleared.” Daryl shook his head in anger.

“What does that mean?” Jesus asked.

“It means Blake remembered.” Lucifer grumbled.

“There is a chance then, that he never bothered to create Woodbury?” Jesus asked, looking directly at Daryl.

“Dunno, let’s check it out.” Daryl led them around the prison, to the far side and through several thickets of woods.

“Baby brother, this… Blake fellow, he kills me?” Merle asked it carefully as they neared Woodbury. 

“Uhhu.” Daryl nodded. “No fortifications, let’s do a sweep.”

“No need to.” Jesus snapped, seeing the plumes of smoke. “Fucker burned it down.”

“In that case, let’s get back to the farm, and prepare for whatever could come.” Daryl mummbled.

“Mhm.” Lucifer nodded. “Let’s go home.” She was about to turn around, when they heard the sound of cars approaching. 

“Hide.” Hissed Daryl. 

Jesus grabbed at Merle’s arm, and pulled him under one of the rubble piles while Daryl and Lucifer darted into the only free-standing building left in the whole place. All four breathed low and slowly, watching as a man emerged from the first car.

“Are you sure, Shane, that you saw them head this way?” A handsome man, with sandy brown hair asked, his hands tucked into his pockets.

“Yeah, Blake, I did… it was the Dixon’s and the fucker who calls himself Jesus and his sister, Lucifer.” Shane snapped back, his shoulders squared. 

Daryl back was pressed to Lucifer’s chest, her back to a wall, ears straining to hear what was happening. She inched an arm around Daryl, holding tight her fingers biting into his flesh.

“Well they are not here now.” The older man drawed. “Which makes you a liar, know what I do to liars?” He sneered. A gunshot punctuated the question.

From the spot Merle and Jesus had below the rubble, they watched Shane tumble and fall, his eyes already glassing over. Merle shot Jesus a look, something similar to contempt and anger in the orbs, before looking up once more.

“I really hate being lied to. Martinez did you or the others know anything about this?” The Govenor snarled. 

Merle counted five other sets of feet, he showed his count to Jesus, who nodded, but pressed his lips firm togheter. 

“No, sir. Shane came and got you, then you came after us.” Martinez knew his answer sounded lame before he even said it.

Five more rounds punctuated the silence, and Philip Blake laughed. “At least when I go back, I can tell everyone about how valently you died.”

“Not so fast, fucker.” Daryl had to talk, Lucifer was angry, her hiss under her breath let him know that he was not going to be getting any heroes medals for this.

“Daryl Dixon, I remember you quiet well, if your close by Rick Grimes and Merle Dixon are as well, come out come out where ever you are.” He teased.

Lucifer crouched down, turning in position, to see out a crack in the wooden frame they had been leaning against, she pressed her guns muzzle to it, and waited.

“Not quite, see second chance means we are taking no chances.” Daryl growled, his body still hidden, but obvious enough as to where he was.

“Tha way ‘ah count, boss.” Merle started. “Ya done used six rounds from yer revolver, means ya need to reload, huh?”

Blake’s body twisted around, his eyes searching for them, instead of finding familiar faces, Jesus stood up. “Hi, there partner. We dealt with someone like you in our time. Name was Negan, real sick fuck.” 

At that moment, Daryl nudged Lucifer, and she fired a shot. The bullet slammed into his skull, and he fell forward. “What do we do about his people?” She asked cautiously.

“Let’s double back to the prison and see if Minton is there, if he is, he will know us enough to know what probably happened.” Daryl grumbled, checking to make sure Blake was dead. “Let’s take the car.”

Lucifer drove, Merle in the back seat, with Daryl beside him, Jesus was looking at potential CDs to listen to. As they neared the gates of the prison, there was no one there to let them in. “What do you make of this?” Lucifer asked, Daryl bent forward, his brow furrowed.

The prison yard had been cleared. “Could be a trap.” He muttered after a moment. 

“Or, it was never what we thought in the first place.” Jesus muttered.

Lucifer pulled the car up as high as she could, then the four clambered out. “Weapons up. I am sure Merle, you can figure out formation.” Lucifer suggested.

Daryl took point, Lucifer took the end, with Merle and Jesus between them. What they found in the prison would leave them all scared in a way they never thought possible. Blake had locked everyone in cells, most people he had injured and they had bled out, turning, and eating family members who were locked in with them. All of C and D block were covered in dead, dead people that they could have saved.

They looted the infirmery, and found the prisoners had been shot dead. Daryl closed Axel and Oscar’s eyes, and said a silent prayer for them. They rounded up food, that the Govenor had not destroyed and loaded the car up. 

“All this work, for nothing.” Lucifer sighed. “Blake went through a lot of trouble to kill everyone.”

“He wanted to ruin Rick.” Daryl muttered, his anger seeping through his pores, he wanted to hit something, this had been thier home. This had been the place Rick lost Lori and managed to save himself and everyone else. This was supposed to be thier safe haven.

Daryl punched Merle, then it was an all out brawl. Lucifer and Jesus both stepped back, sitting on the hood of the car. “Too easy.” Jesus grumbled.

“I agree.” Lucifer nodded. 

“Let them fight?” Jesus asked.

“I think that is the best course of action, yes.” Lucifer giggled.

Merle had always been able to best Daryl, but since Daryl had a couple years on him and his recetn fights with Jesus to base his moves off of, Daryl had Merle on the ground, crossbow aimed at his head pretty quickly. 

“Damn Darlynna.” Merle laughed, “You got faster and stronger, guess you really are from the future, no little brother of mine could best me like this.”

Daryl laughed, and helped his brother up. “Shit, Merle, thanks.” 

Merle raised and eyebrow as Lucifer hopped off the hood of the car, and tackled Daryl, pushing his body down, to the hard concrete. “I know this wasn’t right.” She muttered to him, calming him instantly, then she kissed his lips, more teeth than tounge.

Daryl caught her hips and growled, nipping at her lips with his own teeth. When they broke apart he looked at her. “Best go tell Rick the good ‘nd bad news.”

-/-

Daryl, Merle, Jesus, and Lucifer were gone over night. Nothing unusual for the hunter, or the two angels of mercy, but Merle being with them had Rick on edge. When he heard a car creeping up the drive, he knew it was them, he always seemed to know where Daryl was.

He surged out of the house, and made it to the car. “Blakes dead.” Lucifer looked tired, she was pushing past him, Jesus behind her into the house with the others.

“He fucked us.” Merle snarled, then surged into house, after the others.

“What happened?” Rick asked.

“Well, Rick, tha prison is a loss cause, the Govenor put his folks in cells, then fatally injured one member in tha cell, let uhm turn and eat each other, destroyed everythin’ in the prison he could, even killed Axel and Oscar…” Daryl looked at the ground. “Burned Woodbury down, and Shane was with him. He killed his own men.” Daryl paused again. “Lucifer killed him.” 

“Thank God you guys are ok. With him dead, and the prison out, we can stay here until the herd, I believe, but after that what should we do?” Rick was pacing.

Daryl sighed. “Think we ought to go into Atlanta, get the folks from Grady.” 

“Listen, Tara and her family made it to us, Eugene, Abraham, Rosita, Grabril, Sasha, and Ty also made it.” 

“Good, listen Rick, we gonna have ‘ta figure somethin’ out, cause this old farm ain’t gonna hold everyone without’a fight or three.” Daryl was chewing his thumb nervously. “Dunno really what ta do. Head towards Alexandria?”

“Negan would still be a problem.” Rick grumbled.

“Aaron and Eric will remember us, and we always promised to do right by uhm.” Daryl growled. “If’n we make it there early on, we ought to be able ta take over easy enough.”

“True.” Rick clasped Daryl on the shoulder. “We will talk in the morning.”

Daryl looked at the sun, and snorted, “Rick yer slippin’ man, its mornin.”

“Well, later in the mornin, go to bed.” Rick grumbled.

-/-

Aaron and Eric looked around the house Deanna had give them. Not everyone remembered them, but the ones that did asked in hushed whispers if they knew where Rick was, and if they should join them. 

Aaron had sent everyone away saying simply, “This is their second chance, they lost folks along the way, they might not even come back here.” Their fellow Alexandrian’s looked disheartened by that statement. Even Eric.

“Rick made us a promise, Aaron, they will come back.” Eric brushed passed him and headed to bed. The room the had given Cherish was still the ugly yellow they had painted it, Eric felt his heart thunder in his chest, and tears on his cheeks.

The next morning Denise arrived, and instantly she sought out Aaron and Eric, she settled into their house, and the three decided to bide thier time until Rick arrived.


	2. Survival of the Clever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions, more family members arrive, can Lor and Lucifer be friends?

To say the farm was a bit cramped was an understatement. Rick was standing in the livingroom, hands on hips, surveying the room. “Ok, so, just to make sure we have everyone… and figure out the next stage of the plan, let’s go over who is here, some of you might not know each other.” Rick sighed. “Ok, so the easiest to start with is me - Rick, uhm, this is Carl, my son, you all know him. Lori, my ex-wife, she’s pregnant with Judith, all of you know Jude. Michonne of course most of you know, her son Andre is new to us all. The first time around he died in a camp with his father.” Rick paused. “Uhm, Morgan Jones, he saved me when I woke up from the coma - for those of you who made it to the prison, he is who we collected the guns from, this is his son Duane. For those of you who made it to Alexandria, this is the crazy stick wielding ninja.” He laughed a little then and smiled. 

“Lucifer and Jesus, most of you know, in my time I didn’t meet them until we were all the way in Virginia, they opted to travel this time around.” He motioned at the siblings, who nodded and smiled. “All of you know Daryl!” Rick cheered a little loudly, “His brother Merle, who died in our time at the prison.” Merle waved, he couldn’t help but feel like his arm was wrong. Rick continued, “Glenn everyone knows, his wife Maggie, also everyone knows, this is Maggie’s little sister Beth, we lost her after the fall of the prison, she was with Daryl, but was taken by some assholes to a hospital. This is their father, Hershel, who everyone from the prison time would know, he’s a doctor and a preacher, and a damn good listener.” 

Rick turned his attention to Andrea. “This is Andrea, she died in our time at the prison as well, most of you know of her, she was the one who almost convinced the governor to let us go, her and Michonne were very close. This is Dale, anyone from the farm time knows him, he’s the best at fixing angry RV’s around. He actually taught Glenn, those of you from after Terminus know Glenn is the go to radiator man!” There was soft laughter. “T-Dog here is the best man I’ve known for a while, he changed everyone opinions at least once, and Daryl and him got on good, all things considered, he died at the prison, saving Carol.”

“Rick.” Lucifer growled. “This isn’t a in memory of… just get to the introductions.” 

“Right, sorry, it's the only way I know how to…” He stopped. “Ok, Carol, all of you know Carol. Most of you should know about her daughter Sophia, I missed you so much.” Rick hugged the little girl, then continued on, “This is Tara Chambler and her sister, and her niece, whose names I do not know.” Rick paused, “And her father.” 

“I’m Lilly, this is Meghan and this is David, our father. He needs oxygen tanks, which is why I was a little confused about Tara’s demand to make this trip… but…” Lilly offered smiling.

“I’m glad you did, we wouldn’t be a family without Tara, right?” Rick asked and most of them nodded. “Ok, so… Eugene Porter is a man who is good at one thing, lying, but we loved him anyway. He, Abraham Ford, and Rosita Espinosa all joined up with us after the prison. They were on their way to DC and eventually we just… we joined their movement.” Rick pointed them each out, “This is Father Gabriel Stokes, I think you and him will like each other Hershel, it took him a long time, but he’s come around.” Rick searched the crowd. “This is Sasha and Tyrese. They are brother and sister, and a hell of a team. The only people we are missing are Aaron and Eric Raleigh, Denise and Noah.” Rick sighed. “I bet Aaron, Eric, and Denise are in Alexandria, they were first members, right? And Noah will probably remain in DC with his… Or no, he might not remember, I don’t know how this works.” Rick had fisted his hands in his hair.

Michonne grabbed his hands, and jerked them down. “Stop it, Rick.” She demanded.

Lori made a face, and Beth squeaked. Lucifer rolled her eyes. “Ok, everyone, let me just say in the nicest manner possible - so glad we could all make it, Rick is apparently going through something right now, best to let him sort it out, Right?” Daryl asked Lucifer who nodded. 

“A’ight. So, the problem is we can not all cram into this house. Now, there is a herd coming through, soon. The idea is to not get overran, however it will probably happen. We sort of know where the herd is coming from, and we plan on sort of skirting them. By we, I mean Daryl, myself, Jesus and Merle, because the rest of you are figuring shit out, and I get it, it’s very confusing, there are some weird love things happening, ok. Moving past your human emotions.”

Rick raised his hand to stop her. “Lucifer is right, all of us are hardened killers, except maybe Sophia, Duane and Beth…”

“Nah, Beth’a damn spitfire, Rick.” Daryl grumbled from somewhere behind them.

“Right.” Rick laughed, “You’d know, ya taught her.” 

Daryl snickered. Hershel sighed, “So, after the prison fell, Rick who led the group?”

“Dar and me.” Rick said with pride. “We are the main leaders, with a lot of input from Carol, Michonne, Jesus and more recently Lucifer. While all of us were surviving in groups, Lucifer spent eighteen months on her own in the wilderness, just doing it by herself. She slept in trees, and…” He trailed off.

“Ok, hero worship is cute. Keep going!” Lucifer cheered as she dove at him, Rick wasn’t sure what to expect. “It’s not nice to interrupt people!” She screamed, slamming into him, they collided hard, and hit the floor, to everyones enjoyment she then proceed to tickle Rick until he was squirming for air. She laughed as Daryl hauled her off of him. “Clearly, we all need to calm ourselves, and have some fun. New plan for the day!”

“Wha’s that?” Merle asked, yawning.

“Everyone outta the house. Patricia, Otis, and Jimmy too! We are going to play hide and go seek. Come on!” She ordered, grabbing Lori’s boney hand in hers. “Partners of course, so no one gets eaten. Lori can be my partner. Carl I want you with Merle. Sophia and Daryl. Duane would you be Jesus’s partner?” Then everyone else settled about partnering up. “Ok, for first round the seekers are: T-Dog, Jimmy, Sasha, Rosita, Abraham, and Ty! GO!” 

Lori let the younger girl pull her along, until they were well hidden in the shade of the forest, “We need to talk.” Lori whispered. 

“We sure do.” Lucifer agreed. “That baby you're carrying, is the world to most of us. Her name is Judith Lil Asskicker Grimes, and we worship her, more than anything. It is my personal job, per Rick and Daryl, to keep your scrawny ass alive at least until delivery. We have, by my reasoning about five months. We have to survive fall and winter. By spring you’ll be ready to pop.” 

“At least you're honest.” Lori grumbled.

“Ain’t done.” She sighed. “If by some chance, you survive delivery this time, do not, I repeat, do not think you and Rick will be a family again. You might can find love with someone else, but consider me the State of Georgia formally giving you your divorce.”

Lori nodded. 

“Now, friends?” Lucifer extended her hand.

Lori thought about it for a moment, then smiled, taking Lucifer’s hand in hers “Friends.” If Lucifer really was on private-keep-Lori-alive-duty, then Lori really did want this woman to like her.

“Now, let’s kick ass.” Lucifer giggled, finding them a good hollowed out tree, and dragging Lori in to hide with her. 

“About the herd,” Lori whispered, “what if we hid like this. But covered our bodies in something.”

“That ain't bad…” Lucifer could feel the wheels in her mind turning. “Not bad at all.”

-/-

“So the plan is to break into pairs. All children will be with at least one parent. Lori is with Lucifer. Beth with Merle. Maggie and Glenn with Hershel. Carl with Michonne. Jimmy with Jesus. Everyone else can sort themselves… take out a walker or two, we can use some of the dead ones in the barn. Cover yourself in guts and grime. Then head to the section of the Forest Lori and Luce found, with the fire damaged trees. Get into or under tree with your partners or partner. Remain until you hear mine or Daryl’s all clear whistle.” Rick grinned. 

The plan was pretty straightforward. They knew that some walkers we're building up against the far fence. So that's where they started. If they had counted their days right, the farm was scheduled to fall tonight. They'd marked off days, when Daryl's head and ribs hurt, Andrea apologized again, but promised not to shoot him. 

Michonne, Andre, and Carl quickly found a tree to press into. Carl sunk down, with Andre in his lap, Michonne hovered near the cracked opening, katana at the ready. 

Maggie, Glenn, and Hershel found a series of downed trees, and each of the three pressed under one. Covered in walker bile, from head to toe. 

Merle and Beth found a decent sized tree limb to climb up into. Merle wrapped a rope around the tree, then tied him and Beth in. Her back to his chest. Rifle across her thighs. 

Jimmy, Patricia and Otis found several a washed out creek bed, and Rock covered them with actual bodies. 

Carol, Sophia, Morgan, and Duane pressed into crevices of a logging pile. With weapons at the ready. 

Rosita and Eugene pressed into a tree, Rosita wedged slightly in front of Eugene. Extra ammo on her hip. 

Lori and Lucifer took their spot from hide and seek. Lucifer pressed lori into their tree. Lucifer's taunt body stationed at the opening of the bark. Lori's fingers clamped onto Lucifer's shoulders, nails biting in. 

Abraham, Sasha, and Ty moved into tree positions with weapons at the ready. Much like Merle they tied themselves to the trees. Sasha shot a look at Abraham, who nodded and blew her a kiss. 

The Chambler’s hid in a second logging pile. Their father's wheelchair forgotten, his oxygen tank under Meghan. Tara was poised and ready to take out any walkers who got to close. Machete and pistol poised. 

Gabriel climbed atop several downed trees, laid flat on his stomach with gun at the ready, Daryl covered him with a walker. T-Dog took a position with him. 

Andrea climbed high into the trees, her tree was the one next to Michonne's, rifle pointed at the opening in case she needed to clear a path for her friends. 

Jesus found a stump he could crouch in. Then situated his bandana over his face, attempting not to puke as the scent of walkers hit his nose. 

Dale laid under a downed tree, Rick and Daryl laid dead walkers over him. Dale had a hunting rifle, just in case. 

Rick and Daryl took positions in the tree line. Not far from each other, camouflaged both on walker guts and with pet walkers chained around the trees they we're positioned against. As the sun started to set they stopped whispering. They'd talked briefly about how proud Rick was that Daryl, and Lucifer with their partners had won hide and seek. 

-/-

Noah stumbled into Alexandria, leading his two little brothers. Instantly he found Aaron and Eric. “We remember what happened. Rick might not come to Alexandria if he can save the prison.”

Denise looked worried. “He is right. Let's look at the Atlas. See if we can figure them out. I'd of thought Jesus and Lucifer would have at least came here instead of Hilltop.” She worried her bottom lop with her teeth. 

“Unless they have a similar idea as Noah, and took off for Georgia.” Eric sighed. “Aaron, we stand the best chance with Rick.”

Aaron nodded. Looking over the map. Once Daryl had mapped out the trip for them. He quickly found the hidden map. A grin on his face. This reset business wasn't so bad. “Right now they should be at the farm. We can head there. Daryl left clues.”

-/-

Lori fell asleep, wrapped around Lucifer's legs. All the kids were fast asleep. Beth was curled up against Merle. Then a scream broke the drone of grunts from the walkers. Rick whistled sharply, the signal to hold positions. 

It was not until later that they learned David Chambler had died, while hiding. He'd changed and bit Lilly. Tara got both her and meghan out of the woods pile, and up a nearby tree. 

It was not until the sun rose that Daryl whistled all clear. Lucifer shook Lori awake. Daryl was on her in an instant checking her over, kissing Lucifer's for head. 

“Get her ta the house.” Daryl ordered. 

Lucifer trod off, machete up just in case. There were a few walkers in the new house that had to be dealt with. Once they we're dead, others started making it to the house. Lucifer was already making breakfast. 

“We lost five folks. He'll of a lot better than it could have been. David and Lilly chambler will be missed no doubt by Tara and Meghan. Otis, Patricia and Jimmy also passed away.” Rick paused. “We are going to stay here at least a week. Merle has an idea about where we can go.”

With everyone back together small fractions had formed. It was interesting to see how they worked in the smaller groups. Daryl, Merle, Jesus, Lucifer, and beth spent a lot of time together. Maggie, Glenn, Morgan, and Carol were the unofficial parents of all the kids. T-Dog, abraham, rosita, sasha, Tyreese, and tara took the most guard shifts. Lori, Dale, hershel and Gabriel spent a lot of time working on keeping everything stocked. Everyone else had jobs, but sort of gravitated towards one of the groups or the other. Rick spent a lot of time with the archers and murders. 

Merle wasn't so bad these days. Seemed like he remembered everything. And wanted to do things right this time around, his attention to Beth was not met with acceptance from Hershel, but the older man conceded saying Merle could probably teach Beth even more than Daryl had. 

The day the church van from Alexandria arrived, Tara and Rosita were on watch. The whole crew were preparing to mobilize. They had a plan and were going to move out the following morning.   
Woodbury wasn't the only town they had holed up in, during Merle's time with the governor. 

When Denise stepped out, Tara flung herself into her girlfriend's arms. Noah, his younger brothers Eli and Abel, then Aaron and Eric followed. By hugs were exchanged, Lucifer literally dove into the couple, Daryl a step behind embracing everyone, even the preteens they hadn't met before. 

Once Rick outlined the plan, they all agreed to move the next morning. Heading into deeper swamps made Lori a little nervous, but she just nodded and took her spot with Lucifer. The younger woman wore the expression of resignation. Lori could tell her keeper yearned to be beside Daryl.

As the sun rose their convoy moved out. They'd stripped the farm of everything important. Even saved a milk goat. Lori was stretched out in the cab of the truck, her head on Lucifer's lap. The younger girl was driving the spare food, gas, and basic supplies. She had a series of weapons in the floor. Ready to do battle of needed.

Beth, Merle, Hershel and Jesus were In the bronco, with any kids related food and toys. Rick was riding behind Daryl, probably talking strategy. Everyone else pretty much spread out over six cars and one church van.


End file.
